


Danganronpa Oneshots

by rubatoxis



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Human Nanami Chiaki, I have this same fic on wattpad, Kill korekiyos sister x2, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Smut, but theres no ads here lmao, dont worry, have fun reading what i made with my brain :), he gets saved for his sis, i have too many things on my mind, soda is still a simp, sometimes cause it be like dat, sometimes lmao, the rape is not romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubatoxis/pseuds/rubatoxis
Summary: So, I have this same Fanfic on my wattpad (@Sleepyinsomniac), I prefer A03, mostly because of its formatting and how non-intrusive it is. That is why I'm moving this fic here :).Anyways, this is a hella gay story so have fun♥
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 246





	1. Graduation (Ishimondo)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, feel free to comment what you please. (At the end of the chapter I have what I will and wont take :))

He sighs. He was not one to go clubbing, or in general, party. So he didn't understand why his friends decided to go clubbing when they all were trying to determine where to go for their graduation party. Kiyotaka was obviously upset by this, but eventually, they convinced him.

He sat alone, very clearly, not going to drink any alcohol. With a large sigh, he got up and tried to find the bathroom. In the darkness of the room, he bumped against someone, whose smell of alcohol was strong, and stung his nostrils sharply. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He looked up and saw one of his close friends, his kyodai. His kyodai's name was that of Mondo, Mondo Owada. He looked unresponsive, maybe dizzy. He had very clearly been drinking, and the smell of strong alcohol was thick in the air around him. 

To Taka's concern, Mondo's reply was only some mumbles, "Mhm...More?" Kiyotaka didn't understand what 'more' Kyodai wanted. When it hit him what 'more' Mondo wanted he scowled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to give you more alcohol, Kyodai!" Mondo tried to walk away, presumably, to get more alcohol for himself, but Kiyo took his arm and stopped him in his tracks. 

Mondo tried to talk as clearly and as audible as possible, but it came out sloppy and unkempt, "I'm-I Fine, just-ju, more." He attempted using hands, but everything felt slow and heavy. Taka pulled him aside and sat him down.

"Okay, Mondo, don't move. I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom really quickly." Kiyo went to the bathroom, and hoped to any god in the world, that Mondo had not moved. Of course, Mondo decided to get up and order more alcohol. When Kiyotaka got back, he almost screamed in anger.

Mondo, on the other hand, was doing just fine. "Yeah, I'll get ten shots of vodka, please. Thanks, man." Like the macho man, he wanted to be perceived as Mondo swigs five drinks in his mouth in a minute. 

"Mondo! What's your problem!" He looked at Mondo, who was currently halfway done with a shot. "Come on, let's go home. It's late and I only came because you were going." His face flared with a blush that painted his entire face. Had he really said that out loud? He looked the other way and swiftly took his hand, taking him to his car and pushing him in. 

"Hm... Kyodai... I'm tired..." Mondo lied his head down on the cushiony, claret seats and looked up at the red-faced Taka. In his tired, drunken state, he makes a small gesture and pats Taka's head whilst he's driving. Taka's face floods with a thick scarlet hue, as he attempts to keep his cool. It was not a fun feeling, to him at least, to keep experiencing this whenever he was with his bro, his best friend. 

For a little while, Kiyotaka had been experiencing a weird feeling. Something like butterflies in his stomach, or birds pecking at his gentle heart. It was overwhelming, and quite frankly, something he had never encountered in his life. It made him want to cry. 

It was weird, because now, looking at Mondo, he knew what he wanted. He thought it was wrong though, that's what he had learned. So the pain increased, more and more. Until at this moment he couldn't take it.

In that car, on that day, he had let himself cry. He was so worried. In constant fear, someone knew that he felt this way. That his heart ached every time he saw Mondo. Mondo looked confused, and as if the buzz of alcohol was fading away and he was seeing reality. His best friend sad, crying and taking him home. Mondo couldn't help but feel as if this was his fault. 

When they entered the small, but cozy apartment, the aura was weird. Cold, and unfamiliar. Kiyotaka rubbed his eyes, he didn't want an almost sober Mondo to see him crying, he didn't want him mixed up in his worry. That would make him feel like a terrible friend. Little did he know, Mondo already felt odd, he detects an unfamiliarity around Taka, which was strange considering he's very close with him. 

"Hey, Taka?" Kiyotaka didn't dare look at him, he was too scared too. The feeling of his heart being pecked and tiny butterflies fluttering around in his stomach only grew larger. He wondered, 'what is this feeling?' 

"Yes?" He looked up, revealing his slightly wet cheeks and somewhat reddened eyes to him.   
Kiyotaka sighed and inched closer to Mondo. His heart felt as if it was breaking, or tearing like a paper with each step he took to get near Mondo. He felt worn out, tired. Like a doll. Finally, he was not even an inch away from Mondo. He wrapped his strong arms delicately around Mondo's waist. He sniffed lightly, letting the rapid tears flow. Mondo blinked in surprise. The student deemed 'perfect' was sobbing, 'had the stress of keeping it all up finally collapse on him?' He had thought.

Mondo opened his mouth to speak, but alas, nothing came out. He simply hugged back, the butterflies he, himself had been fighting, fluttered frantically. All the urges he had fought, hit him like a train. The alcohol was supposed to distract him from these feelings, why did the most perfect person he had known in his life, have to stop him. The answer was there. He's perfect. They stood there a while before Mondo spoke, "What's wrong, Kyodai?" Taka looked up.

"I'm... not feeling well..." He sighed, letting a few big tears roll down, "I keep... feeling like my heart is being stabbed..." He gripped on the back of Mondo's shirt tightly in his grasp, as if he were naturally gravitating to him, "It hurts, Owada-san...please help..." 

  
Mondo's face gave off a look of pity, as he felt similarly. 'Why did this have to happen to them of all fucking people?', his thoughts crowded his brain. "Sh...sh... It's-It's gonna be okay." He stumbled over his words. Mondo gathered as much confidence and hospitality as possible and guided Kiyotaka to their shared room. 

"Just lie down, okay?" He spoke lightly, the urge to curse, filled him. He settled himself on the bed also, staring up at the bland ceiling. Suddenly, a warmth was around him. He looked down and saw a red-faced Kiyotaka, laying down in his arms. Mondo's face flushed as well. He knew what this feeling was: love. He let Kiyo snuggle up against him because seeing the person he liked get so flustered, made him feel a spark of euphoria. He found it in himself to reciprocate the cuddles back.

"Mondo?" Mondo looked down at him.

"Yeah?" He replied back softly in a tired tone.

"Are you okay?" He spoke, hiding his heated face in the sheets and Mondo's chest.

"Mhm.." He smiled. He liked the worry that Kiyo was having. He cared about him. That's what that worry told him. Unexpectantly, he feels soft tears drip onto his tank top. 

"Do you wanna know the real question?" Mondo looked ahead, "Are you okay?" He sees Kiyotaka gently move his head 'no'. He pets Taka's head. 

"You're gonna be okay, ya know that, right Kyodai?" Again, a nod, 'yes'. 

He lifts up Kiyotaka's head and caresses his cheek. He questions whether or not he should be doing this, knowing this is his close friend. He smashes his lips onto Kiyotaka's. Taka's eye widens and he almost pulls away but instead, holds onto Mondo's shirt. 

When the long kiss ends, Kiyotaka exclaims, "M-Mondo!" He looked around, surprise very apparent in his face, "Wh-what was that!" He faltered over his words, "That was my...my first kiss!" Mondo's grin widened at the sound of that.

"Good," Mondo returned snarkily with a grin. 

Kiyotaka's eyes widen and he touches his chest lightly. "It's gone?" 

In curiosity, Mondo asks, "What's gone?" With no reply he goes up to the starstruck Kiyotaka and kisses him again, much to his surprise, Kiyotaka returns it, with a heavy ruby tinge in his cheeks. 

  
Mondo isn't sure if he should say it, what he's feeling. The fear of rejection almost eats him up, but he bring himself to speak, "I love you, Ishi." He looks away in embarrassment. 

  
"I, I think so too, Owada-kun." Mondo placed kisses all over Taka's face down to his neck.  
  
  
  


"Good." 


	2. Ticket (Ishimondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, they love each other better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is pretty old, from last summer. My writing has improved lmao. I still think this is pretty cute doe.
> 
> This is really dramatic lmao, it reads like a telenova.

Mondo was sad.

Not the sad you can make fun of, he was stuck in bed, garnering worry from his biker gang. He sulked and sulked and, you guessed it, sulked even more. 

Nobody knew why, which was a huge relief to him. Mondo was stuck in an agonizing depression and he was a literal mess. He wanted nothing more than to be run over by a truck and to be with his brother, Daiya. He was sick of these feelings, these treacherous, horrible, gut-wrenching feelings. They twirled and twisted with his heart like it was a toy. A play-thing. 

He needed to get rid of them. These feelings had gone on for far too long anyway, right? He had to show that, asshole, the perfect student, that he was just a mere speck in Mondo's world. He had to crush Ishimaru's to fix his. 

That is why he had to end this friendship. But firstly, he'd need to get drunk, or at least drunk enough that he'd forget that whole night. So he prepared himself by going to the bar and drinking as much as his body and mind would allow him. He was different. All the alcohol that he'd drank in past, he couldn't drink nearly that amount anymore. He knew that the ideal student was rubbing off on him. And as much as he wouldn't admit it, that scared him. 

He left, not drunk in the slightest, to his disappointment. He wanted to strangle Ishi for being the hottest person he knew and the person he wanted to be with. He was ashamed. All he could think of was Daiya. Would he approve? But he was dead, there'd be no way to know. This pissed off Mondo, that everything he did, everything that he wanted to be, he couldn't share with anyone. Except for Ishimaru. 

In realization, he stood there momentarily. Ishimaru was the only one who he could confide in. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out, checking what notification had popped out. There a text read,

**Naeggi~:** Ishimaru's heading to the station

He was confused, what did he mean? So he replied back.

**Mondog:** Huh? Why????

**Naeggi~:** Wait, he didn't tell you? He's moving and leaving to the train rn.

**Mondog:** I gotta go

His legs moved on there own, he didn't think about the aching and tenderness his legs felt. He needed a goodbye. He needed to say sorry. To say sorry for all of his petty actions, these stupid feelings of his, and the tears he's caused to spill out of both of their eyes. Then, he had remembered. He'd bought flowers to give the lucky girl that would be his date to the school formal. Unfortunately, he hadn't found a girl for it. He whipped out the flowers and...

On the flip side...

Ishimaru felt terrible. He should've told him, but he couldn't bring himself to. His ruby-like eyes were already shedding tears that resisted and wouldn't stop. His knees dropped to the floor, and his Mom looked down at him in shock. 

"Are you okay, Kiyotaka?" His mother took his shaking shoulder into her gentle hands. 

"Ng-No, I-I... have to go!" His tears poured down onto his scarf and his yellow coat. 

"Are you sure?" She said a gentle smile on her lips. She wasn't going to stop him. 

"With my whole life!" She giggled and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you, be safe." She patted his back, and grabbed his hand, helping him up. 

His legs moved on their own. He could barely feel anything when his top priority was getting there. To him. He needed to bid him farewell, to hug him once again. A final hurrah before he had to leave him. Forever. And once more, thoughts circulated through Kiyotaka's adrenaline-filled brain, 'Why couldn't I be nicer, I could've paid more attention to you, you don't understand mondo I-'

No, he needed to focus. He had no time for sulking. He wanted to be in Mondo's arms. He didn't know if he could run any farther, he felt as if he was going to collapse. His eyes fluttered, the fatigue of running getting to him, the pain of his sore legs and calves stung him deeply. His eyes shook, Maybe he wouldn't get to say goodbye, and with that, he got up and, with a shaking body, prevailed. Even with the salty tears crusading down his cheeks, and blurring his vision, he had to find him. 

Then he'd recognized what he'd been feeling. Love. 

His eyes widened and he put his hands in a fist. He checked the time and his hands shook in fright and determination. He had three minutes before he'd have to go.

Ahead of him, he saw a figure he knew. Tall and muscular, and a personality you could describe as bold. Just as Taka was running so was he. Taka broke out into a smile and ran faster towards him. So did Mondo, whose tears were unusually apparent for his usual self. 

He jumped into Mondo's arms and laughed and cried in his shirt. Mondo twirled him around and laughed with a shakey, quavering voice. They stayed in each other arms in comfortable silence before Kiyotaka realized he'd have to go. Again, his eyes glossed over and he put his head into the crease of Mondo's neck. His tears were stifled in Mondo's jacket. 

"I-have to g-go, Mond-" he was put in a sweet embrace, his heart pounded and he felt as if he could hear it. his hand caressed Mondo's cheek carefully, as to inspect it before he left so he could remember how mondo felt against him. His lips felt loved, as weird as that is to say. He didn't want to stray far from the warmth Mondo was giving to him. 

When Mondo had separated the kiss, he questioned Taka, " Why do you have to go?" That question had never occurred in Kiyotaka's mind, which was usually rather neat and tidy, give or take the past few days. Why was he going? All he'd heard from his parents was that it'd expand their political power and help them get back on track, or at least their business. He didn't exactly pursue politics so he'd just thought of it as them moving in pursuit of a better environment, though usually, heavily political areas usually didn't provide that. So why?

Though his train of thought was broken when his mother approached him and reached out to his shoulder. "Kiyotaka, we've got to get goi-"

"Can't he stay with me? He doesn't have to go, right?" Mondo huffed out in frustration. 

Kiyotaka's mother stood still in contemplation, all she could think back on was Mondo's looks, what she perceived of him, 'With him?' She thought, 'A criminal? '

"Kiyotaka?" She lifted her eyebrow pertly. "Do you... want to go with him?"

Taka blinked, mostly because he'd never think in his life he'd get to have this choice. His mother, or his Kyodai. Obviously, he wanted to go with Mondo, but did he want to become like his grandfather? Or, did he want to help his mom, if he even had the chance to? Kiyotaka opened his mouth and declared his final decision, "I'd-I'd like to stay with Mondo!"

His Mother sighed, and her eyebrows did so too. "Ugh, I love you Kiyotaka, but you know how much this ticket cost us? You are going to pay us back, Taka, you owe me for letting you do this." Taka laughed and hugged his mom, though with his nature, made sure to do in a respectful way. 

"Thank you, Mother! I owe you the whole world!" 

She planted a peck on his forehead, "Well, I shan't be late, so, here," She handed him his ticket, "and I want you to tell me if he does any bad things to you, okay?" She whispered. He hugged her, wishing her a happy trip and farewell. 

He looked up at Mondo, smiling at the big guy. His Kyodai. Mondo looked down at him, annoying him by ruffling up his neat hair playfully. "Hey, we should get to my house!" He smiled. "And, we gotta set up a place for you to sleep."

"Cant I sleep with you?" He said, not realizing how wrong it sounded. Mondo's face flared up red, imaging lude images of his innocent, yet assertive Kiyotaka all naked, in his bed.

"I guess so, only if you want to though." He giggled nervously and patted Kiyotaka's head in a friendly manner. 

"Hey, Kyodai, can you come here, up to my face? Kiyotaka asked. Mondo complied, bringing his face to Kiyotaka's. Taka placed a sweet kiss on Mondo's lips. "We can't do this in school, Mondo, I don't want to give us both detention." He smiled at Mondo's confused face, "It's against school rules."

"Who cares?" 

"I do! Are we going to go to your house now?" He slipped his hand in Mondo's, holding his hand to both guide him and to give him love. Mondo jumped and flushed.

"I-I guess!" 

And with that, they left to go to his house.


	3. Baby, It's cold outside (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So soup, smut, and cuteness all mixed together and made this lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's August and my brain was just like: please December come faster oh god it was a way simpler time in December
> 
> This is also very old

"Is it good?" 

"Better than before."

The Togami wiped his mouth and looked up at Naegi with his obnoxious(ly cute)grin. Naegi huffed and groaned knowing that nothing would satisfy the beast named Byakuya Togami.

"What? At least I said it was better than before." He looked down at the soup in front of him and pushed it towards Naegi, who was across the table. "Make a new one, pleb." He said, grinning arrogantly.

"What! Come on, that's the best I can do!" He looked at it before speaking again, "I think.." 

"You can't make better onion soup then this? What are you, a pleb? Oh wait, you are." He said, grinning. 

Makoto pouted and grumpily sat on a chair, folding his arms grumpily. "I'm going home, I'm not making another one..." He got up, sliding his coat on roughly. Before he could slide his arm in the second hole, he was twirled around by Byakuya.

"How about... you stay the night? It _is quite cold outside."_

"I really can't stay." He tried putting his hood on but Byakuya slyly pulls it off his head.

"But It's cold outside." Byakuya grinned.

"I've to go away," 

"But it's cold outside~."

"This evening has been,"

Byakuya twirled Makoto, "Hoping that you dropped in."

"Kinda ehh,"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." 

Makoto danced with Byakuya playfully, "My sister will be suspicious."

"And you think I care?" Byakuya said, snugly wrapping his hands around Makoto's waist.

"At least I can say that I tried." Makoto shrugged his shoulders and swayed along with Byakuya.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

He pressed his head to Byakuya's and giggles. Byakuya Smiled and, quickly, lifted Makoto and placed him against the wall, "Baby, it's cold outside."

"Okay, okay I'll stay!" Makoto laughed. 

Makoto grasped onto Byakuya's hair, bringing him closer. "I expect a lot from you now."

Byakuya brought their lips together sweetly. "I know, so let's get warm."

He moved them to the bedroom and placed Makoto on the plush bed. "So is this what you expect?"

Makoto grinned, pulling at Byakuya's belt. "Yes, just... don't make me beg."

Byakuya took of Makoto's clothes gently, "I'm "sure" that's how you like it." Makoto playfully hit Byakuya.

"Don't make fun of me! I, just like having you Immediately, take it as a compliment." He giggled playfully.

Byakuya looked at Makoto, "Open your mouth, pleb."

Makoto rolled his light-heartedly, opening his mouth for his love. Byakuya slid his fingers in his mouth, then swiftly took one out and slid it in his entrance. "Byakuya!" He whimpered tears filling his eyes, both in pain and pleasure. He slowly added more until Makoto was begging for more than just simple teasing. "Please, Byakuya!" 

"More what?"

"You, Byakuya!" He moaned. 

Byakuya lined up to Makoto's hips, giving him a taste of what he wants. Byakuya grinned at Makoto's squirming beneath him. He, finally, thrust into him gently, making sure not to hurt _his_ Makoto. Makoto muttered something under his breath while holding onto Byakuya's bare shoulders.

"Louder, Makoto." Byakuya teased.

"Go, fu-fuck, faster!"He shouted desperately in pleasure. goosebumps went down his back. Byakuya sped up, moving his hand to Makoto's chest to ply with his nipples. Makoto pulled at Bykuya's hair in pleasure. 

"By-Byakuya!" He gasped moving his body along with Byakuya's. "I'm I-" He released on Byakuya and the bed under him. Byakuya leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Good?" Byakuya said cradling Makoto in his arms.

"But you didn't even..."

"What?" 

"I didn't please you," Makoto whined.

"You're being silly," He leaned in and kissed him before whispering in Makoto's ear, "I just want to make you happy." Makoto kissed Byakuya back passionately before deciding what to do next. He got on his knees. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to please you, Byakuya." His hand glided across Byakuya's member. He moved his hand up and down, Byakuya's orgasmic moans filling his ears. 

"I love you, Ma-Makoto," Byakuya said, a low moan stuck in his throat.

"I love you, too." Makoto licked the tip, swirling his tongue around while he felt Byakuya's back arch in pleasure. Slowly, he placed his mouth over the tip and went up and down, bobbing his head to Byakuya's erect member and the orgasm he was getting. Finally, Byakuya released in Makoto's mouth. Makoto swallowed.

Makoto crawled onto Byakuya cuddling in the crook of his neck. Byakuya pulled the blanket over them, before kissing Makoto's head affectionately. "You know, those onion soups weren't that bad..."

"Thank you, I know, I know, I'm a master chef." Makoto joked.

With that, they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Family (Oumota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kokichi have a family together, but how did they get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if this ship is common or if many people like it, but I do, so um, here u go fellow human. 
> 
> I actually really like their dynamic lmao. Anyways, the italicized text is the past, normal is the present. Hope this helps!

Kokichi whined at the sound of children jumping and screaming, could a man get his precious beauty sleep? He looked at his partner Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars, reflecting on how they got together, seeing how vastly different they are, plus how much they despised each other.

_"Ugh, I'm bored.... " a child Kokichi proclaimed. He laid in the wet grass and looked up at the vast sky, before seeing something weird in the tree above him. 'What is that?' he thought. Then as he looked at it more he could see a figure become of it._

_A lean, small kid was on the branches holding on for dear life. His eyes were shut closed, and he was holding a spaceship toy._

_"Whoa there kid!," Kokichi exclaimed, seeing as he needed to save himself from not being crushed. The bushes around the tree were not cushiony, but thorn-like and sharp, "you're gonna get us both hurt, and if I were you I rather not be stabbed by a bunch of thorns. But... if you like it that way, I'll leave you to it."_

_"No! No, no, no! Don't leave! Oh shit! Maki's gonna kill me!"_

_"Who's Maki? Is she your...girlfriend? Nishishi!" The kid's face flushed red from Kokichi's comment._

_"I don't have time for this!" The kid exclaimed._

_"Then I, don't have time for, this." Kokichi looked up and smirked at the kid's despair, ready to walk away._

_"No, no, I don't mean that! My name's Kaito, please help me before Maki comes!" Kokichi laughed and looked up to the tree._

_"Sure, but one thing."_

_"What."_

_"What's up with your hair?"_

_"Shut up. And gell that's what's up."_

_As Kokichi started to climb the tree he felt a branch below him break, and that branch was his leeway for getting down safely. 'Shit.'_

_"Um so you see..." he looked up a Kaito, "we're kinda actually stuck on this tree." He awkwardly laughed and pulled himself up._

_"Fuck!" Kaito cried out. At the same time, light footsteps could be heard up to the tree, and a big sigh as well when they halted._

_"Kaito, what's wrong with you." A young girl's voice called out._

_"Oh, shit." He deadpanned. Kokichi looked down. The girl was tall, and her hair was long and in pigtails. She had this deadly look in her eyes that told him that he was in trouble. Kokichi scooted over closer to Kaito and held onto his waist, trying to place blame solely on Kaito and, because the tree was high in the sky._

_"Who's the rat?" She smirked before picking up a stick and throwing it at the tree tauntingly. 'Is she really going to just watch? This is torture!' he whined in his head. She sat down and watched Kokichi, weary of him. "Do you know this boy, Kaito? Your mom told me not to let you roam off with strangers."_

_"Of course I know him. Yeah. Haha." Kokichi almost faced palmed. Damn this guy is bad at lying. He decided using his master manipulation skills would work. He sniffled lightly, waiting for the fake tears to come. He let out a cry and held his head in his hand, shaking._

_"He-he tra-trapped me up here! He s-said he was gonna be-beat me up and that I was- wahh!" He put his head in his hand, fake crying to Maki, with a smirk hidden._

_"What! No! Whatever he's saying isn't true!" Kaito pleaded._

_"Kaito, we're going home. Now. " Maki said, her face growing serious._

_Kaito gulped and was helped down. Kokichi watched them walk away, hearing indistinct talking. He sat on the tree and smiled. He looked forward to seeing him, plus making fun of him. 'I guess it's time I go home." He looked at the darkening smile, smiling. That boy was cute though, he wanted to see him again._

_'Now how do I get off this tree?'_

_Up ahead Kaito was begging Maki not to tell on him._

**"** _Maki, please, he was lying!" She twirled around to make eye contact, a giant smile on her lips._

_"I know." she smirked, "I just wanted to scare you."_

_"I hate you." He pouted, his arms crossed._

_"Me too."_

\--

  
Kokichi smiled thinking about this, and then remembered their first kiss.

It had been a long time since they first met, but they were still rough around the edges and quite mean. Though all in all, they just pranked each other. That night they got into a nasty argument, about the stupidest thing, Maki. 

_'She'll never like you anyway, hmph!' He grumbled, mentally. He felt his heart ache a bit at the thought of that. Can't Kaito see that? That he's feeling different about him now that they're older? He sighed._

_He and Kaito were on that same tree, done arguing about stupid things. They faced away from each other, heated from the argument. Kokichi looked at the night sky, and tapped Kaito's hand, pointing to the stars. He wanted to end the argument, the moment. He directed the attention to something Kaito loved, which clearly, wasn't him._

_"One day, I am going to be there, you know, in space." Kaito pointed to the moon._

_Kokichi nodded. He knew Kaito wanted to go to space, and that he like calling himself, "Luminary of the stars" but he never went in detail about it. He thought it was funny, how cute Kaito acted. As much as he was mean to him, he admired his confidence. He wished he was more like that._

_"You see those stars, there all suns, small suns, but still suns." He said, looking at Kokichi and pointing to a group of stars." Kokichi for once, stayed silent, listening to him drone on about space and stars. His eyes drooped, finding this comfortable, tiring even._

_"Even if they're small, they're still there," He smiled, and laughed cheekily, "Almost like you." Kokichi le out a playful huff._

_Kaito sighed, feeling a single raindrop fall on his head. The dark sky cascading down on them reminded him of why he wanted to do what he does._

_"I hope, that we don't make our planet worse." He looked down sadly, "If we ever do need to inhabit another planet, only the best of the best go." Fear laced his tone. Obviously, he wanted to go if this did happen, Kokichi knew that. He also knew Kaito doubted his own abilities._

_Kokichi wanted to cheer him up, but he knew that wasn't what he did. He mostly angered whoever he talked to. He couldn't help but think of how useless a friend he was. He gulped softly, a feeling of love._

_'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_Kokichi placed his hand on Kaito's face, pushing his face towards him gently, and pressed their lips together. "If it helps, I think you're the best of the best." He grinned cockily._

_Kaito's face flushed red. He didn't say anything. Kokichi leaned forward and did it again since nothing was holding him back anyways. Kaito slid his hand on Kokichi's and lightly, kissed back._

_"Oh shit," Maki exclaimed. They both jumped and Kokichi looked down at her, remembering how a few years ago she found them stuck in a tree,_

Kokichi looked at the sleeping Kaito, remembering how embarrassed he was. He laughed at it softly. 

"You're awake?" He heard a whisper.

Kokichi leaned down and kissed his head. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I just wanted to say, I love you."

Kokichi smiled, "I know, I love you too," Kokichi cuddled into Kaito before whispering, "but can you get the kids ready today, pwease, wiff a cherry on top!"

"Fine, but you are making breakfast. "

"Okie doki!"


	5. Three Strikes, You're out! (Togami x Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami said: I'm rich, now get in the car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the hardest fucking chapters to write in my life, jesus take the wheel.
> 
> It was so hard, I had someone help me with it. Sadly, they deleted their account :(((( If u here Haruhichan tanks man, your epic broski.
> 
> If my notes look like a hyperactive dog with adhd wrote them, that's not a completely wrong guess lmao.

Togami paced about the sidewalk, waiting for his limo to come. In the corner of his eye, he saw Makoto approaching him.

"What do you want, pleb?" He crossed his arms, impatiently. 

"I was wondering, if you'd want to go the baseball game, you know, with the rest of us?" He gave him an awkward, unsure grin. 

"I-" He looked at the time and thought about the limo and how it would be waiting for him. He could do his business taxes though. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I like you, or your group of amoebae." 

"Yay! Leon's playin' so get ready to see him beat the competition to the ground."

Leon prepped for his first game in a while. What if he got rusty? He smacked his head, thinking maybe he could beat some sense into that tiny brain of his. He would do fine. He went outside and felt the nice fresh breeze on his skin, which was like encouragement to him. The game went on perfectly, and while Leon was running lap Togami did his tax's to the disappointment of his friends. 

"C'mon Togami, lighten up! We're here to cheer on our friend, not to do taxes!" Aoi said with a frown. He glared at her but looking at the game, it didn't look half as bad as he thought it would. He put down his calculator and his phone. He relaxed and watched the game, insulting his friends under his breath.

Hope's peaks team won 

Byakuya actually **smiled** at the outcome. His face going red, wait.. why **was** that happening?! He couldn't shake it off. His attention was peaked at one handsome baseball star and he couldn't figure out why.

Everyone was congratulating the baseball star for his win, Byakuya walked down the aisle and over to the group. Something was amiss with the affluent prodigy, but he didn't understand what was wrong with himself.

Was... Was this the feeling.. of love? No! Yes..? His emotions were fighting.

"Byakuya? hey!" Leon waved. Byakuya rose a brow and waved back, walking over. Even looking at him made his face flush. Was this love? He had always considered Leon a friend, and during these growing months, he had gotten closer to him, maybe to close. He cursed himself for letting his emotions guide him instead of his heart.

He couldn't figure out why he was feeling so strange, so he pulled Makoto aside underneath the bleachers. Makoto winced at his arm, sore from Byakuya's rough pull.

"Naegi.." he softly whispered, fear evident in his voice.

Oh god, is Byakuya gonna say he has feelings for Makoto?

"B-Byakuya.." Makoto said back gently, feeling that what Byakuya was about to say something big to him

"what is this feeling..?" Byakuya put Makoto's hand to his chest to see what he was talking about. "My heart feels... different when I look at this _person_."

"Awe... Byakuya, you're in love! who's the lucky girl?" Makoto asked with a beaming smile.

"Boy."

"Wh-what?!" Makoto seemed confused. He had thought Byakuya was straight but looking back on it, it made sense. Byakuya having no sex drive, him showing no effort to flirt with girls and having no interest in talking with them. It all made sense now.

"You heard me," Byakuya said, a bit bluntly at that.

"Who is it..?" Makoto asked.

"I.. I think it might be Kuwata.." Byakuya tapped his fingers together.

Now this, this shocked Makoto, Leon, and Byakuya were polar opposites. Why Leon? Makoto thought Byakuya was into the more.. rich girls.

"I know it seems like a long shot but ... Can you help me?" Byakuya scratched his neck.

"M-Me?" Makoto asked, shocked that Byakuya was asking him.

"You're my best friend! I... I trust you." Byakuya bit his lip. "Please.. just help me... figure out what I need to do to win him over.."

"Be yourself! But.. less stingy." Makoto frowned at the last part, making Byakuya roll his eyes.

"So.."

After Byakuya and Makoto talked about it some more, Byakuya went up to Leon, exhaling. "Kuwata!"

This made Leon look back. "Somethin' troubling you, Byakuya?" Leon tilts his head, making Byakuya scratch his neck.

"Do- do you maybe wanna go out?"

This made Leon's face go red. Mondo, who was with him, just bit his lip, choking on what he was eating a bit.

"Never thought you were that type of guy Byakuya." Mondo put his legs up.

"We all have surprises, Owada." Byakuya bit his lip. "So what do you say Kuwata?"

"Let me consult the magic butter." Leon joked.

Leon looked back at Mondo. who made a 'wtf' face, then grinned, it was a smile that said go for it.

"Sure." Leon smiled.

"See you at six?" Byakuya asked

"Sharp!" Leon answers

Each got ready, and when it turned six pm, Byakuya arrived at Kuwata's house.

"is that Byakuya?!" Leon's cousin, Kanon, looked over at him, amazed. Leon nodded.

"Get in." Byakuya's eyes dart to Leon's, who accepted and got in on the other side.

"W-Woah... Holy s-shit.." Leon looked at how roomy the car was.

"My car sucks compared to yours." Leon pouted.

"I know," Byakuya replied in a curt manner.

Leon stuck his tongue out at the other and buckled in. exhaling a bit.

Once they got there, Leon exhaled. "W-Woah-" his eyes widened at the huge building. He snapped back to reality at Byakuya snapping his fingers.

"What is this place?" Leon questioned.

"An arcade."

"I picked something you'd enjoy too. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." Byakuya hummed.

"O-Oh ... How considerate." Leon blushes, just enough of sporty, just enough rich.

Leon was amazed. Byakuya put a lot of effort into this.

The two began talking about life and.. other stuff. (I see you making a DEH reference), Leon was getting flustered at Byakuya's antics.

The two were eventually finished. Leon went up to pay, but Byakuya beat him to the punch. which shocked him.

"C'mon, let's go." Byakuya motioned him out. Leon followed him.

"You want to get some .. fro-yo? As the kids call it?" Byakuya said

(Ok boomer)

"You're seventeen. That's still a kid." Leon stated. "But.. yes please."

The two **walked** (An activity the heir typically didn't do for just anybody) to get ice cream since it wasn't too far. Leon held onto Byakuya's arm, which made the affluent prodigy chuckle.

Both got their ice cream, once they finished, they headed back towards the limo.

(this is a little... limey.)

The driver rolled up the window, hearing sounds from the back.

Byakuya kissed Leon passionately, pressing his tongue against Leon's, making him moan slightly. Leon held onto Byakuya's waist, kissing back into Byakuya's minty tasting lips.

Then there was a stop. Leon looked out the window to see a giggling cousin and biker.

"I think I should go, thank you for the make-out session and food!" Leon waved as he picked up his backpack, he pecked the affluent prodigy's lips one last time before walking off.

"I enjoyed it." Byakuya said with a small smile.

"Me too," Leon said with a big goofy grin before waving, walking outside, and shutting the car door.


	6. C'mere! (Ishimondo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo said: z o o m  
> Ishi said: STOP RUNNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall..... Why is ishi so cute doe

Ishimaru ran down the hall after Mondo who was trying to skip school. "Pl-ease stop running-" He took a minute to breathe, "and I won't report you if you just..stop." 

Mondo paused for a second, before grinning. "Nah." He ran once again. 

"You don't need to skip school because I was an idiot and forgot my phone!" He ran after him.

"Yes, I do."

"Why? It's not that imp-"

"It really is. What if you get hurt, bullied, or just need to talk to me?" He paused his running and it prompted Ishi to stop too. "I love you, and that's what a boyfriend should do, protect the one he loves."

"These are the times... I realize why I love you." Ishi smiled while approaching Mondo. 

"Is there going to be complaining or Nah, cause I will get that phone, even if you say no." 

Ishi kissed Mondo's lips lightly. "Fine, but only this one time, because I know you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart."

Mondo grinned. "You wanna come or...?"

Ishi gasped, "I can't miss hall duty, it's very important!"

Mondo childishly sighed, "C'monnnnn, can't you just, y' know, drop hall duty for me, cause you love me?"

Kiyotaka sighed, "Finneee, but only because you've been impressing me with your recent test scores." Mondo smiled happily, and Ishi added, "Plus, it can't hurt, right?"

Hurt it did...

Going out of the building they were caught by administrators and sent to the office. _Immediately_. Ishimaru almost had a nervous breakdown while Mondo acted like this was all old news. Keeping it between us, author and reader, if Ishimaru wasn't there Mondo would've beat up the admins and walked on like nothing was wrong.

Mondo walked with Ishi to the office, giving him words of encouragement and love, "You know, it isn't all that bad Ishi, I've been here hundreds of times, me and the principle are almost buds."

"The almost is what tells me the truth. Plus it's I and the principle." He corrected. A frown appeared on his face, "I'm sorry when I stress I compulsorily spell check."

Mondo stopped their walking, "If you don't want to do this, I'll take all the blame, I've done it before and I can certainly do it for you."

"No. A real man takes responsibility for his actions."

No, a real man takes a favor when he's in an uncomfortable situation." 

"I'm going with you." 

"Fineeee, I just don't want you to be scared. it hurts me to see you like that."

They continued walking, and finally, they got to the door of the principle. Strangely, It seemed as if someone didn't open the door, but _something_ did. 

"Oh, it's you." Izuru swirled around in his leather chair, annoyed. 

"What, you expecting Naegi to come?" Mondo grinned.

"He has errands to do, he left me in charge." Izuru rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Ishi looked at Mondo in fear. 

"He's weird," Izuru shot a look at Mondo, "He's a test experiment, you could say." 

"How do you know that?" Ishi looked at Izuru, weirded out by his excess of hair. 

"I got in trouble and came in while they were giving him shots, I mean, I screamed like a bitch for like 15 minutes."

"Leave. Now. I don't care what got you in trouble, just leave, I hate you." He waved them off. 

"Cool."

"But, we didn't even serve a punishment for our bad deed."

Mondo sighed, "It wasn't bad, I was making sure you were safe." 

"Sure, whatever you say," Ishi grumbled.

"Oh, c'mere." Mondo opened his arms for a hug. Ishimaru rolled his eyes but found it hard to refuse.

"Fine."

"Yes!" He fist-pumped before hugging Ishimaru. He bent down to kiss him and they slowly walked to class together, comfortable in their silence.

**EXTRA:**

**Chihiro was waiting for them to come to class, but t felt lie it was taking forever. He decided to pass time by talking. Clearly, with the wrong person.**

**"I wonder where Ishi is?" Chihiro pondered to Leon.**

**"Prolly making out with Mondo or somthin'."**

**"Um, okay."**

**"How about we go out on-"**

**"I've told you once, and I'll tell you twice, NO." Chihiro folded his arms. "Where's Mondo when I need him?"**


	7. Met you in college (Soudam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soda is an ass and its okay homies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly,,,,,,, I done felt this lmao. This is so short ahhhhh

Kazuichi put his feet up on the desk in front of him lazily, obviously tired. It was the first day of school and he was amongst the first people to get there. He didn't really seem to care about the stares he was getting from his more regal classmates. He got here on a scholarship, to a prestigious school that was boasted about all over the internet. He was sure the people here didn't like seeing his neon pink hair everywhere they went, along with his banana-yellow jumpsuit.

Nevertheless, he tried to not let it bother him and yawned, closing his eyes to take a small nap. His nap was interrupted by someone brushing his feet on the desk they were resting on.

"Hey!" He whined. He rubbed his eyes, making him look more like a child.

They stayed eerily silent until Kazuichi finally decided to look at him. It's like they were demanding that you look at them, with silence.

"I'd like you to explain the ludicrous reason your human appendages were laid upon my desk." Kazuichi narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

"Appendages?" All Souda could think was, 'This guy is even weirder than me!'

"Human add-ons, per se." The mysterious man remarks intelligently.

"Your kinda weird man." The guy blushes and the sight kinda made Souda a _little_ happy. "What's your name?"

"Gundham Tanaka." He pauses and looks around. Suddenly, he gains this gleam in his eyes, "It may be a common name, but rest assured that my talent matches no other."

It seemed as if the guy completely forgot the point for even talking to Souda. It's not like that was a problem, as it was more an add-on to Kazuichi, who thought Tanaka was pretty cute. 

"I'm Souda, nice to meet you, Tanaka-kun." He gives him his hand to shake when a hamster crawls onto Souda unexpectantly.

He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow. He was scared of practically anything, which made this all the more embarrassing.

"Cham-P just likes you..." He lightly pulled Cham-P off with a hurt expression.

"Oh." He thought it was a rat lol.

Kaziucich giggled at his own antics, "In that case, I'm sorry. Can I get a better look at him?"

Tanaka smiled, and quickly hid it in his cape, hiding the embarrassing show of his true personality.

**And thus, their friendship was born.**


	8. Study date (Ishimaru x Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho Leon gets tutored by Ishimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna hate writing this but it was kind like, hella cute 
> 
> I hate how I write tings when I am not actively trying to be good at it aGGHH

Leon picked up his favorite froyo at his favorite place, as he usually does, and heads for the school. At the request of his parents, he had to get a tutor or no baseball. Now that he truly accepted that he is in love with baseball (But still pursuing music, Woo! You go! Multi-Talented baby!), he knew he couldn't do that.

'I wonder what dork is tutoring me?' He shrugged, He would make it _hell_ for them. Maybe then they'd want to quit. He grinned at the thought of him getting away with it. Walking into the school, he still eats his froyo, because who would put such a delicious meal to waste.

He walked into the classroom he was told to go to, Class 3-E (lol i see that reference.) He looked around, not seeing anyone at first. A sudden thump makes him jump and he turns to look at who or what made the sound.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't notice you come in, my greatest apologies." His face was strict and stern, but Leon recognized him as the hated hall monitor, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

"Uh, It's good." Leon's voice was rough and coarse, usually leaving a mean impression, but unusually it didn't faze Ishimaru.

"Great," He smiled, "How about we get started, your parents gave me a rundown on your grades, and not to be rude, but they aren't the best."

He wasn't listening and instead was on his phone, scrolling through images of girls on Instagram. Ishi snatched the phone with a scoff.

"What the hell, Kiyo!"

"Firstly, we are learning, not swooning over some... degenerate content. Secondly, I'd like you to refer to me formally as Ishimaru-san."

He thought hard for a second, "Nah." He grinned, pleased by his own disobedience.

Ishimaru groaned, but quickly gasped at his own show of accidental annoyance, "apologies for my rude actions."

Leon raised his brow and laughed, "Loosen up man, I'm ditching!" He turned to the door, but his arm was quickly grabbed by Ishimaru.

"Wait! Education is important, Leon, I really want to help you!" He bowed down with a blush veiled over his cheeks, "Please give me the honor to teach you!"

Leon smiled. The ultimate hall monitor was cute when he was sucking up to someone. He couldn't resist the look on Ishi's face along with the adorable words just spoken to him.

"Fine." He saw the look on Ishimaru's face twist to a relieved one. How much were his parents paying this poor kid? "But, you have to promise me that you'll go out-i mean, hang out with me, so you can have some actual fun."

He looked displeased with this, "Okay... let's get started." He placed a few math books on the table, along with English textbooks.

Leon ground in displeasure. These were his worst subjects, mainly because he didn't understand what the teacher was saying or trying to portray. Does this kid think he can change that? Leon felt hopeless.

"Hmm.. this isn't too hard. That'll be a piece of cake to teach!" Ishimaru said with a shimmer in his eyes. Determination, the polar opposite of what Leon felt.

Ishimaru leaned over Leon and pointed to certain phrases, saying them into Leon's ear. Hot breath traced Leon's ear making them flush red and he shivered.

( **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** I'm sorry @Probably_A_Plant, I just needed to add a lil spice) 

"Are you cold?" Still, behind Leon, he placed his hands on Leon's shoulders, leaning in to say this in his ear.

Leon almost choked on froyo, "nOT aT aLL. I-I um it's a bit hot, ac-actually." He needed all the froyo in the world to cool him off because he felt like he was on _fire._

"Then i shall continue my lesson, but first," he pulled Leon's jacket off of him gently, "there, that should help."

With Leon having a mini heart attack, they continued their lesson.

**. . .**

it was finally 5:15 when Leon was finished learning. What was a total surprise to him was that he actually knew what he learned. He didn't walk out confused, as per usual, he walked out with the knowledge of something new.

"Dude, let's get this da- I mean fun night started!" He pulled Ishimaru on his motorcycle. Ishimaru screamed but his mouth was quickly covered by Leon.

"Do you want me to get arrested or something!"

"WAIT. THIS IS ILLEGAL." Ishi's eyes were big and he seemed scared. Or maybe just mad. Really mad.

"Live a little!" Leon quickly placed a helmet on Ishimaru and started the motorcycle before Ishi could say something more.

Ishi's arms attached themselves to Leon's waist, not wanting to die. He laid his head on Leon's back, scared. What was strange to Leon was that Ishi gets quiet when he's scared. The more you know. 

Leon smiled at this, finding it cute. He imagined the face that Ishi was wearing and it motivated him to go faster. Time to hear some begging.

(Dis hoe kinky.)

"No! Please don't go faster! Please!" Leon's smile went from ear to ear.

"Or what?" He snickered.

"I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT FASTER THAN YOU CAN CALL FOR HELP." He gripped onto Leon's sides hard. Leon will be lucky if he doesn't have any scars there, not that he's upset by it or anything.

"What do you say?"

"Please!"

"Nope." He made it go even faster.

"Uh... With a cherry on top!?"

"Yup." He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

When they finally got to the carnival, Ishimaru was still shaking. With a shaky breath, he spoke, "Sorry for my obscene language..."

"Man, Don't apologize," Leon patted his back, "We're here to have fun not dwell on the past!" He took Ishi's hand and ran to the nearest froyo stand.

"Isn't this really unhealthy?"

"Who cares?" He saw the concerned look on Ishimaru's face. "C'mon just pick what you want. It's on me." Ishi's face lit up.

"Um... That one!" His mood seemed to lighten. He picked the candy cane flavor and Leon picked my favorite, banana bread batter.

He looked at Ishi eating his food, and at him licking his spoon rather... seductively. Or that could be because he just has a dirty mind. Man, he should've listened to Mondo's ramblings about this guy.

He remembers him describing Ishi as cluelessly hot.

**. . .**

God, he was right.

Leon pushed his dirty thoughts to the back of his head and tried to enjoy the night. Of course, that was hard when multiple thoughts were growing larger, along with other things.

It wasn't as if he hadn't ever looked at Ishimaru before, or even talked to him.

It's just now he's focusing on him.

"Hey? You look zoned out, Are you tired?" He waved his hands in front of a zoned-out Leon.

His cheeks flushed as he examined Ishi's face further, "Nah, I'm good... Let's go on... The Ferris wheel!" Again, he dragged Ishimaru there, who was about done with his snack.

"Bu-but it's-it's so high up!" Ishi shrieked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm here, you'll be fine." Ishi held his arm, making Leon blush even further. (Ha! like that's possible.)

As they stepped onto the ride, lucky that the lines were clear because it was early spring and also, it was nearing night. (And there's a pandemic lol)Ishi's grip grew stronger and so did his shaking.

Leon played with Ishimaru's hair comfortingly. "Yo, it's okay."He placed his head on Ishimaru's and closed his eyes.

"Okay..." A tired Ishi responded.

Leon smiled softly, "Wanna sleepover? I've got soft blankets and pillows?" He said, trying to convince him. The dark sky mixed with the bright lights of the Amusement park said the answer.

Ishimaru entangled his hand in Leon's, making Leon feel like his heart was going to explode.

He nodded a sleepy yes.


	9. Forbidden Apple (Soudam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pew pew, gang au shit ya know.

Gundham placed the money on the counter, counting up all the money he got from the last drug heist. It made him feel guilty, but the boss would be unhappy if any of the gang quit. That was especially true for Gundham since he was born into the gang. Sadly, you'd get killed if you left, and to Gundham, it wasn't worth it. Money was tight for him and his mother, so this was quick easy money.

No romance outside the gang was allowed, but it was never a problem for him. He didn't know what love like that even felt like.

The other gang called the "Dogs" was their greatest rival. Gundham didn't know the leader but apparently, they were rough and tough and bad. He shuddered at the thought of him meeting someone so... psychotic.

"Gundham!" He jumped at his mother's voice. "I need you to pick up supplies at the factory. Be careful, enemies might be there."

"Enemies?" He questioned. He shrugged and walked away, hoping that wasn't what his mom meant. _Who_ his mom meant.

Anyways, he walked to the factory, the smell of cigarette smoke thick. It was gross to him, but that was normal to him. He played with the unloaded gun in his pocket, one he'd never use. One he was at the building, he attempted to pick the lock with the picks his gang had provided each member. It was essential that as soon as they entered the gang, they had to learn. Since he was born into it, he was well versed in the art of picking locks. 

As soon as he picked the lock, he opened the door to which heavy dust emersed his senses. Rubble littered the floor along with cracks. The windows were boarded up, allowing no light or color in, making it so a flashlight was needed. Trash was in bags, for which you couldn't decipher which group put it there. Trash was always a good indicator a gang has been there or _is_ there. He shut his mouth and breathed as quietly as he could, trying to find the doorway to his gang's food and weapon supply, in the dark.

Apparently, he wasn't quite enough, because he felt a hand on his shoulder and could see the light of a flashlight. 

"What are you doing here?" He froze and almost shrunk.

"I-...food." He wanted to speak more but his mouth felt as if all the liquid in it was gone. He was shaking. 

"Don't act all scared, you look like you saw a ghost or somthin'!" The guy laughed. Gundham's heart dropped. 

"Apologies." He looked down, blush veiled across his cheeks. 

"Such formalities," The man paused, "are you scared?"

As much as he wished to deny the claim, the man's voice was so comforting he could barely let out a lie. "Ye-yes, sir."

He laughed. "I'm not _that_ old!" He turned Gundhm around to face him, "I'm Souda, and you?"

"Gundham Tanaka, of the Leopards."

"Aw, so you're a kitty?" 

"I-No! We are Leopards, a member of the Felidae, but not a housecat."

"Well, I'm the main dog here so, there's not much you can do to fight _my_ mighty knowledge." He challenged. 

Gundham froze. Main dog? If he meant what he wa saying... He was the leader of the dogs? It was a miracle he hadn't killed him already.

"Are-are you as bad as what they say about you?" He hid his face in his jacket. 

"No, at least to me, I don't think so." He made a hand movement beckoning Gundham come with him.

He took him to a couch. He sat down and pat the cushion next to him where he wanted gundham to sit. Gundham complied, feeling his pride dwindle down to nothing. He quickly heard a shriek which made him jump. He looked at the producer of said scream.

"Is that-Is that a rat!" Souda backed away, to which Gundham thought was ironic because this was the _leader_ of some infamous gang. Souda was talking about the Deva on Gundhams should, y' know, just vibing. 

This statement ignited a passion for Gundham. "San-D is not a rat! Even so, rats are prodigious intelligent beings as well!" 

He paused but the power in his eyes didn't fade, "Animals are far superior to your race of being, their kinder and willing to accept change. They even still yearn for humans who are cruel enough to abuse them!"

It seemed clear that Souda got the message because surprisingly, he was crying. 

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry. Um." Gundham didn't know what to do, perhaps this wa the day he died. Probably more mentally then Physically if this was the guy he was up against.

Despite this, he attempted to comfort said crying person simply because he felt bad. Gundham scooted closer to him, to his own dismay. What if his cursed arm touched him? 

"I-Um... I apologize for your tears, I truly meant to affirm my just confirmation concerning how animals are the superior to mere humans." 

"It-s o-okay. You just kinda..." He mumbled something under his breath.

"Please, um, speak up." 

"...Scared me..."

Gundham took pride in this, but still, tried to help because this reminded him of his mother all too much. 

"I know how to make it feel better," He turned to look up at Gundham beside him. 

"How so, human?" 

"Kiss it better." He leaned in closer to Gundham. 

"Ki-Kiss!?" He stuttered. He was gonna get in massive trouble if his gang ever found this out.

"Yup." He leaned even closer. 

Gundham thought hard for a good while but didn't have a chance to answer because Souda's lips were already on his. 

"Mph!" He grabbed soda shoulders, but couldn't find it in himself to push him off. The kiss was _that_ good. Instead, he kissed back, finding how sweet Souda's lips were, appealing. You basically see Gundham's ha-I mean Devas in shock.

When they did let go of each other, something they both seemingly didn't want to do. Soda's mouth hung open in a happy stupor. 

"Wow."

Gundham smiled. "Wow."


	10. Therapy's A Bitch...Kinda (depressed!Soudam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and kisses go well together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, when I wrote this, the only big memory I retained from it was me screaming at my notes app so I didn't forget to write something lmao
> 
> I hate coming up with dialogue or story writing when I'm not at my computer 
> 
> Gundham's the therapist and soda is depressed, it's a little OOC so, sorry!

"I don't know why I'm like this."

"Well, that's fine."

His eyes, a stark red and although fake, reminded me of myself. We were both hiding behind a persona.

"Is It?" I joked, grinning at the floor below me.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It is."

My face flushed. I never wanted to warm up to somebody like this. I never thought I would.

"Do you need to say something?" His voice was soft but powerful.

"Nah." A lie, of course. I wanted to say how pretty I thought he was, and that his grins ignite a flutter in my stomach.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him and laughed. It felt cruel, but the fluttering in my stomach wouldn't stop. It just kept going.

He put on a serious face and leaned back in his chair. "Have you been feeling any better since your last visit?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why parents thought this would be effective." I whined.

He leaned over and patted my head. "I'm sure It'll get better."

My blood boiled and I screamed, "But what if it doesn't!?"

"I don't think you understand what's actually wrong!" He yelled back, almost as upset as me. I backed down, and my head hung down.

He sighs, scooting me aside to sit next to me.

And all so suddenly, I felt tears and anger. I pushed him away harshly.

"Ugh! I don't get it! What don't I understand?!" 

His face dropped, knowing he went past my boundaries. 

"It's like your leading me on, but in a therapist sort of way." My head hung low. Tears welled up and I couldn't just keep them in. A soft look replaced the scornful one he had before. He got up and sat next to me again. 

"I-." He couldn't seem to say anything.

"It's never going to get better." I kept my eyes to the ground, my chest feeling heavy with sadness and guilt. The fact my family is doing this for me, despite our financial burden, and it not working, ate at me. 

He wrapped his arms around me, in a half hug. God, it was just what I needed. I dug my head into his chest, letting out all my pent up tears. He ruffled my hair, calming me down. 

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at me, guilt clearly eating at him too, "that you feel that way."

He brought his hand up to his face, covering his eyes. Was he crying? I pushed away his hand to see, and there they were: sweet puppy-like eyes tearing up because I'm a failure. he thought he was the failure, which was untrue.

Impulsively, I yelled, "No no no no! Don't cry! I'll get better, I promise! I'll get better for you!"

His cheeks flushed a bright red, easy to see because of his light skin. So suddenly, a light flutter went through my stomach and looking at him, he somehow looks more attractive up close. 

And oh so suddenly, the deep, dark voice he had been putting on switched to a shy, sweet one. "Uhm, th-thank you." 

Our faces were about 2 inches to close to each other and the fluttering in my stomach seemed to be getting worse.

"Do you wanna-um-kiss?" I ask awkwardly. Instantly I regret this and start to spiral. What if he doesn't feel the sexual tension? What if I'm not attractive to him? Does he even like me as a friend let alone someone you'd kiss? Am I good enou-

His lip soft intertwine with mine, keeping the kiss sweet and melodic. He pets my hair, making my scalp tingle in relaxation. I hum, happy, a rare feeling in me. I end up in his lap, cuddling against him. We finally have to part, all due to the fact that humans _need_ air to breathe. Although, if it was my desition, I would keep going, that is, if I was an almighty god who didn't have to breathe. 

His eyes look down at me, sweet and soft, not at all as they were earlier. I panted softly, the kiss taking my breath. He holds me in his arms, protective of me. Truthfully, I have never been so happy in my life, let alone with someone else.

"I _really_ like you," I whisper, hoping he won't hear because I sound like a corny teenage girl.

"I can tell~." He huskily purrs in my ear.

I guess I found _my_ medication, and I found it in the most unexpected person.


	11. The Group Chat (e v er y o n e in V3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a group of chaotic gen z v3 characters gets a group chat.
> 
> It kinda crazy lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the funniest things I've written in this book 
> 
> I love shuichi in this

(Space monkey: Kaito, Detective pikachu: shuichi, Elton john: kaede, Antman: gonta, stepbro: korekiyo, Atua's bitch: angie, emoboi: ryoma, be-boop: kiibo, cum dumpster: miu, mommy: kirumi

 _Master of all added:_ Space monkey, Detective Pikachu, Elton John, Antman, Stepbro, Avocado, Atua's bitch, emo boi, Mansplaining, be-boop, bread roll, the greatest showman, Cum Dumpster, Mommy. 

**Mommy:** Why is my name mommy???

 **Master of all:** Cause you act like one, duhhhh

 **Be-boop:** This feels demeaning.

 **Master of all:** g o o d

 **Elton john:** (Sends audio recording of "Im still standing.") 

**Elton john:** I practiced just for you lmao.

 **Detective Pikachu:** That sounds really good :)

 **Elton John:** Lmao your name shuichi. 

**Cum Dumpster:** IM NOT A CUM DUMPSTERCKV WVV

 **Master of all:** Sure you are

 **Cum Dumpster** : WHY IS THE C AND D CAPATILIZEDDDDD

 **Master of all:** Isnt that your name???

 **Cum Dumpster:** I hate you

_Cum dumpster changed "Master of all" to Ratman._

**Cum Dumpster:** gottcha bitch

 **Ratman:** Are you sure

 **Elton john:** I friking love this

 **Space monkey:** Did you just say frick instead of fuck

 **Elton John:** my poor baby ears!

 **Space monkey:** you mean eyes

 **Elton John:** STOP DEFYING MEEEEE

 **Detective Pikachu:** Stop screaming please

 **Elton John:** we're in the same room, just tell me lol

 **Detective Pikachu:** You scared me

 **Ratman:** you are the biggest wimp of all wimps, your even more of a wimp then Kaito, the ugliest most manliest big wimp in the world.

 **Elton john:** That was the gayest thing Ive ever heard you say 

**Antman:** Hi :)

 **Elton John:** that was the cutest entrance ive ever seen. 

**Emoboi:** I hate you kokichi im not emo

 **Cum Dumpster:** COME ON FUCK ME EMO BOY

 **Elton John:** AHHHHHWFWIVFS YES

 **Be-boop:** Your language hurts me

 **Detective Pikachu:** But you speak it?

 **Be-boop:** ya no tonto

 **Mommy:** he called you a fool

 **Be-boop:** The exact translation is, "Not anymore fool."

 **Cum Dumpster:** Stop speakin with proper grammar what are you, a robot

 **Be-boop:** yes

 **Cum Dumpster:** I ACTUALLY FORGOT BFWFBIWFBW LMAO

 **Ratman:** Your so dumb and ugly 

**Mommy:** Thats not nice

 **Ratman:** This is why i named you mommy, mother

 **Mommy:** please stop

 **Emoboi:** Please punish him

 **Ratman:** Kinky~

 **Emoboi:** I hate everyoneeeeee

 **Ratman:** Yay!~

 **Stepbro:** Hello classmates

 **Cum Dumpster:** what are u doing, step bro~

 **Step bro:** disgusting girl. 

**Cum Dumpster:** I- DIE 

**Elton John:** oooooo shes flustered

 **Ratman:** She thought that was hot???? She really is a cum dump. 

**Cum Dumpster:** I hate you, now if you shall exvuse moi i have to go

 **Ratman:** *Excuse

 **Cum dumpster:** DIEEEEEE

_Cum dumpster has left the chat._

**Ratman:** Awwww, i wanted to break her spirit until she cried alone in her bedroom.

 **Space monkey:** Thats the most sadistic thing youve ever said 

**Space monkey:** actualy, 2nd most. you threatened me with a chicken squeaky toy and tht was first

 **Detective Pikachu:** What

 **Detective Pikachu:** How

 **Detective Pikachu:** A chicken

 **Space monkey:** He just

 **Ratman:** NO

 **Space monkey:** What, is it that embarrasing

 **Ratman:** No, its just too manly for a wimp like him

 **Ratman:** It'll break him

 **Space monkey:** Lmao like it will

 **Space monkey:** how tiny are you again kokichi

 **Ratman:** Momo-channnnn!

 **Space monkey:** dont call me that

 **Ratman:** Pweasseeeee

 **Space monkey:** dont speak like that ew

 **Ratman:** uwu

 **Space monkey:** hes grossing me out, mommmmm

 **Mommy:** yes?

 **Emoboi:** she fell for it omg

 **Mommy:** I prefer mother tbh

 **Ratman:** madre momo-chan is going to defame my characer

 **Space monkey:** Is tht even the right word??

 **Ratman:** sure it is

 **Ratman:** anywaysssss

 **Ratman:** mommmyyyyyyyyyy

 **Mommy:** What is evn the situation?

 **Ratman:** I cant say it here!

 **Elton john:** Im watching and very interested

 **Emoboi:** As much as i hate kirumi, me as well 

**Mommy:** then privately text me. 

**Ratman:** oh... thats smart.

_Mommy and Ratman left the chat_

**Elton John** : I wonder what their saying

 **Space monkey:** it wasnt even that bad lmao

 **Detective Pikachu:** WHAT DID HE SAY

 **Space monkey:** He said

 **Space monkey:** and i quote

_Ratman has reentered the chat_

**Ratman:** HEY GUYS I BACK MY NOTIFCATIONS WERE BLASTING

_Mommy has reentered the chat_

**Mommy:** yeah it was pretty bad

 **Mommy:** don t say it

 **Space monkey:** But he says all of my secrets!

 **Elton John:** u guys share secrets?

 **Emoboi:** yeah, wtf

 **Ratman:** thats beside the point

 **Elton John:** ooooooo~

 **Ratman:** EWWWWWW

 **Detective Pikachu:** Ive deducted this is a sexual matter

 **Detective pikachu:** I know this because it was one of these

**Detective Pikachu:** right?

 **Ratman:** STOP

 **Detective Pikachu:** Knowing you, you would have played along to weird things the others say but instead

 **Detective Pikachu:** You said ew this time

 **Detective Pikachu:** So you probably made a joke or sexual innuendo about the head of the chicken going into his buttox 

**Emoboi:** why do you have a picture of a chicken?

 **Detective Pikachu:** Private matters 

**Detective Pikachu:** Anyway

 **Detective Pikachu:** Am i right?

 **Detective Pikachu:** About the situation, not why i have a picture of that.

 **Mommy:** Why was that accurate.

 **Detective Pikachu:** Because im a detective.

 **Detective pikachu:** just not a smart one. 

**Ratman:** I-

 **Ratman:** Peace out fools!

_Ratman has left the chat._

**Space monkey:** Pretty accurate. 

**Space monkey:** (Sends audio of the whole situation.)

 **Stepbro:** You had the audio the whole time?!

 **Mommy:** oh wow, the way Kokichi described it was way less worse then the audio

 **Emoboi:** im still confused on why shuichi had a picture of a rubber chicken

 **Elton John:** also confused but, WOW, kokichi went ham on that joke

 **Space Monkey:** Yeah, i just think he didnt know what to say 

**Space monkey:** So he came up with a joke on the spot lol

 **Emoboi:** He wanted to-

 **Emoboi:** ew 

**Emoboi:** Im out, that truly ruined my day

 **Be-boop:** oop

 **Antman:** oh i remember this!

 **Emoboi:** What

 **Space monkey:** what

 **Elton John:** what...

 **Detective Pikachu:** wHAT

 **Stepbro:** what. 

**Antman:** gonta was walking out of the school

 **Antman:** and gonta saw kokichi holding kaito to the wall (Behind the school)

 **Antman:** He held a chicken made of rubber up to his neck and said some lude things

 **Antman:** they made gonta blush tons!

 **Antman:** They said more then the audio recording has

_Space monkey left the chat_

**Detective Pikachu:** GO ON

 **Antman:** I don't think gonta should...

 **Detective Pikachu:** NOOOOOOOOOO

 **Atua's bitch:** I know im late to the party, so whats happening?

...

 **Elton John:** A lot.


	12. Group chat (e v e r y o n e in dr1) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults start a group chat, though the tension in the room is astronomical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like seven thousand ships in this, you have been warned
> 
> Ships include: Leon/Yasuhiro, Makoto/Byakuya (Kinda onesided lmao), Aoi/Sakura (my lesbian babies), Celeste/Kirigiri (Only a lil), Mondo/Kiyotaka, (Mentioned) Komaeda/Hajime.
> 
> Im so sorry for what you are about to witness
> 
> (NoHomo: Kiyotaka, MagicButter: Mondo, 11037: Leon, Owo: Sayaka, UwU: Chihiro, Makehispocketshurt: Togami, 420onthedot: Yasuhiro, ToughWaman: Sakura, Wheresthedonuts: Aoi, STEPONME: Celeste, SherlockHolmes: Kirigiri, Wheresmywaifu: Hifumi, Hopefullyhopeful: Komaeda)

_Eggs added:_ NoHomo, MagicButter, 11037, Owo, UwU, Makehispocketshurt, 420onthedot, ToughWaman, Wheresthedonuts, STEPONME, SherlockHolmes, Wheresmywaifu.

 **Owo** : We have matching names ! ♥

 **UwU** : Why?

 **Owo** : Just cause

 **Owo** : Your cute!

 **UwU** : Im not cute

 **UwU** : Im the manliest man

 **UwU** : Manliest manliest man man

 **UwU** : Im a whole ass guy and a half

 **UwU** : Thats how manly I am 

**UwU** : Okay?

 **UwU** : Is that clear young lady

 **Owo** : Yes sir!

 **UwU** : Omg wait was i too direct???? im really sorry, i didnt mean to hurt your feelings

 **UwU** : And demean any feminine guy in the chat

 **UwU** : IM SORRYYYYYY

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up pleb

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Dont apologize if you don't mean it

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It only makes you look weaker

 **Makehispocketshurt** : And more womanly

 **Owo** : STOP ITTTTT

 **Owo** : NOWWW

 **Owo** : I will beat you up, Byakuya

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You don't deserve to use my first name like that, pleb

 **Owo** : IM A POPSTARVBIVDDVVVBBDVJDVB

 **Owo** : IVE WORKED HARDER TO GET WHERE IM AT THEN YOU

 **Owo** : YOU 

**Owo** : YOU BUMBLNG UGLY ASS RICH ASS SASSY ASS MEAN ASS SOUR ASS BLONDE ASS GAY BOY WHO GETS EVERYTHING HANDED TO HIM

 **Owo** : ON A PLATTER

 **Owo** : THIS IS WHAT U LOOK LIKE

**Makehispocketshurt** : How dare you!

 **wheresthedonuts** : Go off

 **wheresthedonuts** : This is such a good telenova

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Yeah, right. You're a pretty, girly popstar.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I had to fight to get where I am, literally. 

**Makehispocketshurt** : If anyone's an idiot, It's you, Amoeba.

 **Eggs** : please dont fight in the chat D:

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up, weakling

 **Eggs** : okay, sorry. 

**Eggs** : let me say it clearer

 **Eggs** : please, Togami? ♥

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I-

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I cant refute that evidence

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Fine

 **Makehispocketshurt** : pleb

 **Eggs** : Thanks! 

**wheresthedonuts** : are you a togami whisper or smthin????!

 **wheresthedonuts** : you just subdues him that fast?????!

 **Eggs** : love you

 **Eggs** : no homo, tho

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Yeah of course, no homo

 **MagicButter** : That was salty sounding y i k e s...

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Shut your mouth, you ruffian.

 **Eggs** : Togamiiiii! D:<

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Sorry! (not really).

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It's really hard not to insult all of these useless plebs.

 **Eggs** : im not hanging out with you later if you keep being a meanie

 **MagicButter** : Why didnt ya just say dick or smth????? 

**NoHomo** : *Didn't, *you, *something, you should only use one question mark.

 **MagicButter** : WERE TEXTINGDVSH;VDSHJVDSV HZ

 **NoHomo** : *We're. Apologies, I just want you to be a succesful writer or at least, an average one.

 **Eggs** : I could feel his disgused shudder when he said average. 

**NoHomo** : People should always aim for the top.

 **NoHomo** : Not the middle.

 **NoHomo** : That's just my philosophy, though.

 _Hopefullyhopeful has joined the chat_.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : hello, elders (:

 **MagicButter** : WHY THE FUCK IS A RAT IN HERE AHHHHHHHH

 **Eggs** : HOWWWWW?????

 **NoHomo** : Is that, 

**NoHomo** : Komaeda?

 **NoHomo** : The student were training?

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Ew, exterminate it. 

**Wheresthedonuts** : Oop 👊 Where my bestie at bro 

**ToughWaman** : Hello bestie (:

 **MagicButter** : strangely soft for such a strong girl

 **Wheresthedonuts** : *Women. also, are you enforcing stereotypes on my bestie!?

 **Magicbutter** : Uhhhh I-

 **MagicButter** : Dont know???

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Wow, Oowada

 **Hopefulhopeful** : Thats awfully despairful, don't you think? 

**MagicButter** : Um

 **MagicButter** : Kid, do you need more therapy 💀💀💀

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Im good, now that I have found the love of my life~✨

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Who would ever love you?

 **Eggs** : Togami

 **Eggs** : I told you what would happen.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : It was just one insult, I couldn't help myself. 

**Eggs** : well, get better self control

 **Eggs** : pleb

 **Wheresthedonuts** : He just-

 **ToughWaman** : I'm so proud.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Dont you dare ever use my own phrase on me.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I trademarked it. 

**MagicButter** : Stfu 💀 💀 💀I cant with this-

 **NoHomo** : Well, that's wrong because you are in this right now, and from what I see, you are just fine. 

**MagicButter** : STOPTAKINGTHINGSLITARALLYYYYY.

 **NoHomo** : As you wish, Master.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Oh~

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I see how it is~

 **Eggs** : W H A T

 **Eggs** : YOU CALL HIM M AS T ERVVSAGLCSLGCSLGCCLG

 **Makehispocketshurt** : I find this funny aswell. haha

 **MagicButter** : Lmaooooo💀💀💀

 **NoHomo** : IT WAS AUTOCORRECT I SWEAR.

 **NoHomo** : I wanted to say "Mondo".

 **NoHomo** : I'm so sorry Mondo!

 **NoHomo** : No homo, by the way.

 **MagicButter** : Why is that your favourite phrase?

 **NoHomo** : It asserts our platonic brotherhood.

 **MagicButter** : I shouldnt of showed when u that urban dictionary 

**Makehispocketshurt** : That was salty sounding y i k e s...

 **MagicButter** : UH-

 **MagicButter** : Istg lmao. 

**Hopefullyhopeful** : Aw, that hurts, doesn't it, Mondo-sensei?

 **MagicButter** : Kyodai, he's hurting my feelingsssssss

 **NoHomo** : Please don't hurt those I love the most. 

**NoHomo** : No homo, though. 

**UwU** : Omg

 **UwU** : Just say it already Mondo!

 **MagicButter** : Ummmmm

 **MagicButter** : No

 **UwU** : Why not?

 **MagicButter** : Im not fucking ready u asshole

 **UwU** : Asshole? u think im an asshole?

 **NoHomo** : Please don't call him an asshole, Kyodai.

 **MagicButter** : Im sorry I dont mean it Chihiro

 **UwU** : Talk to me on my chat, kk?

 **MagicButter** : Thanks man (:

 **UwU** : give us a sec, guys

 **UwU** : Sorry we'll be back :))))

_UwU has left the chat._

_MagicButter has left the chat._

**NoHomo** : I wonder what they're doing without me ):

 **Owo** : Im sure its all fine and good, ya know?

 **Owo** : don't sweat it, kay?

 **NoHomo** : Thank you for the kind words, Sayaka (＾▽＾)

 **11037** : Yo whats even hppenin

 **420onthedot** : I honestly don't even know dudeeee

 **11037** : Are you high?

 **420onthedot** : maybeeee~

 **11037** : Send me some of the good shit

 **420onthedot** : Alrighty hun

 **11037** : I hate you 

**420othedot** : no u lub me

 **11037** : lub?

 **420onthedot** : Im so hungry broskiiiii

 **11037** : Is your mom home?

 **420onthedot** : tragically, noooooop

 **420onthedot** : She shopping or sum shit. 

**11037** : Oh that's why ur smokingggg

 **11037** : You need to learn how to cook man

 **11037** : I cant do this for u all the time

 **420onthedot** : Why not, I luvvvvvv u

 **Eggs** : um

 **11037** : Shut up naegi

 **Eggs** : What are u guys doing some hot stuff?

 **11037** : ugh u are as gross as sayaka

 **Eggs** : OHHHHH I was just asking if you were going outside.

 **Eggs** : Sorry!

 **420onthedot** : but...

**11037: Shut it, idiot**

**11037** : Ill be there in a few mins, don't do something stupid

 **420onthedot** : oops I broke my moms vase

 **11037** : Guess I need to get hot glue as well

 **Owo** : Yall too lovey dovey and stuff

 **Owo** : you get him grocerys leon?

 **Owo** : you guys are in loveeeeee

 **Owo** : no, married.

 **11037** : that just means I'm a good bro

 **Owo** : *Friend, or *ahem* boyfriend

 **11037** : yuck. 

**420onthedot** : Am I not cute enoughhhhhh wahhhhHHHHHHHH

 **11037** : oh fuck you made him cry

 **11037** : Well guys I gotta go bye losers

 **420onthedot** : me too, cause he gon get me dinnerrrrr❤️

11037 left the chat.

 **NoHomo** : Such a sweet brotherhood <3

420onthedot left the chat.

 **Owo** : I mean u just gotta say aw to that, right guys?

 **Eggs** : That was so cute, which is weird cause its yasuhiro lol

 **Makehispocketshurt** : YOU SAID SOMETHING MEAN, MAKOTO NAEGI. 

**Eggs** : but you're meaner♥

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Stop flattering me, pleb.™

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You are a big hypocrite, Naegi. 

**Eggs** : You still love me though, right? 

**Makehispocketshurt** : Shut up.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Im leaving. 

**Eggs** : What did I do Togami-kun? 

**Makehispocketshurt** : Everything and more. 

**Eggs** : well, im really sorry for everything

 **Eggs** : Just don't leave me Byakuya. 

**Makehispocketshurt** : This is what Im talking about

 **Makehispocketshurt** : Just stop texting me, I need to regain my composure. 

**Eggs** : I'm really sorry! I mean it (:

 _Makehispocketshurt left the chat_.

 **Eggs** : guys what did I do D:

 **Owo** : omg, im gonna turn into Chihiro with all this sexual tension broskis

 **Eggs** : what does that even mean

_STEPONME has joined the chat._

**STEPONME** : This chat is oddly very, sexual. 

**Wheresthedonuts** : Oh shit, I was cooking i forgot to leave the chat lmao

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Can anyone explain?

 **ToughWaman** : I got you :D

 **Wheresthedonuts** : I love you!!!! <3

 **ToughWaman** : So, the tension between Togami and Makoto has exploded and his tiny chiwhawa brain couldn't comprehend how Makotos dumb brain couldn't tell he was flirting. 

**Eggs** : I was not flirting!

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : You definitely were~

 **STEPONME** : Why is he here? I don't like ugly rats roaming amongst the gods land.

_SherlockHolmes has joined the chat_

**SherlockHolmes** : We're gods to you, Celeste, im guessing???

 **STEPONME** : Yes it is Celeste, I don't get my name though.

 **STEPONME** : Why would anyone want to be stepped on by me. 

**SherlockHolmes** : Only the most kinkiest, Aka Komaeda, would. 

**STEPONME** : Would you?

 **SherlockHolms** : Thats

 **SherlockHolmes** : A hard question to answer.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : So you would?

 **SherlockHolmes** : I didn't say yes, so it would be easy to assume I mean no.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : But you didn't say no either

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Silly girl! Your just trying to confuse me so I cant say that you really want Celeste to step on you with the big, gothic boots of hers. right~

 **SherlockHolmes** : I-

 **SherlockHolmes** : Ive had enough of the internet for today.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : What else would you do with her?

 **SherlockHolmes** : Theres nothing going on between her and me.

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Or is there?

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I know I would do so many things with my Hinata-kun ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : I would, 

**Hopefullyhopeful** : [̶̻̽R̶̝̟̣̯͓̪̓̂̽̈̉̇̚͠E̶̛͓̓̚Ḍ̵̡̟̙̏̈̃̍̀A̸̳̙̠̖̦̚ͅC̶̹̾̾Ť̸̥̫̋Ȅ̸͍̱̘̫̠̙̮̝̈́D̵̙͕̰̝̏͊̄͋͋̓̿̚]̵̛̙̞͎̫̦͙̣̦͛̊͗̎͌̋͋̆ͅ

 **Eggs** : Oh god, I had to delete that.

 **Eggs** : My poor teacher eyes are scarred.

 **STEPONME** : What did he say?

 **Eggs** : Too much.

 **STEPONME** : WHATS TOO MUCH, NAEGI???

 **STEPONME** : TELL ME YOU LOWLIFEEE

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Why did you erase it?

 **Eggs** : It was so graphic!

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : So?

 **Wheresthedonuts** : You didn't delete it soon enough...

 **Wheresthedonuts** : I saw it, and omg i hate myself for that

 **ToughWaman** : Want me to come over?

 **ToughWaman** : I can get some pillows and we can have a movie night to cleanse your brain

 **Wheresthedonuts** : Will there be donuts?

 **ToughWaman** : Of course

 **Wheresthedonuts** : COME OVER NOWWWWW I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUV EHVSHV SV J VGJGJJ GGJ GJ G JGJ GJVKKCKC

 **ToughWaman** : Yes, you are the bestest friend one could have 

_Wheresthedonuts has left the chat_

_ToughWaman has left the chat_

**Eggs** : Everyones leaving D:

 **Hopefullyhopeful** : Im here~ 

**STEPONME** : Everyone say, I, if you are here.

 **Wheresmywaifu** : I

 **STEPONME** : You were here?

 **STEPONME** : Yes, I know it's you, hifumi.

 **Wheresmywaifu** : I was writing, and reading this chat as entertainment! Its great fanfiction material!

 **STEPONME** : ew

 **Wheresmywaifu** : Can I use you as a model? Im trying out drawing with my best buds.

 **STEPONME** : You have friends???

 **STEPONME** : Anyways

 **STEPONME** : Creepy. But as long as you don't touch me and as long as you do as I say, fine

 **STEPONME** : Only doing this cause I know you'll never find a model as beautiful as me.

 **Wheresmywaifu:** Of course, my lady.

_Makehispocketshurt has reentered the chat  
_

**Makehispocketshurt** : I feel kinda better

 **Makehispocketshurt** : But only a little.

 **Eggs** : You're back!

 **Makehispocketshurt** :This is weird for me to say, but...

 **Makehispocketshurt:** I'm sorry, for lashing out.

 **Makehispocketshurt** : You may be a pleb™, but you don't understand why I did it.

 **Makehispocketshurt:** and I'm sorry for that.

 **Eggs:** your gonna make me cry (:

 **Eggs** : Im so happy!

 **Makehispocketshurt:** You are?

 **Eggs:** hey, I have a question

 **Makehispocketshurt:** What? **  
**

 **Eggs:** Wanna hang out, I want to tell you something (;

 **Makehispocketshurt:** oh, um, okay I'll be there. **  
**

**Hopefullyhopeful:** Have fun!


	13. I Love You (Aka pt. 2) (Naegami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehehe datin tingz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write lmao. 
> 
> Like the first day I was wring it just came out and I vibed
> 
> every day after made me wanna die

**(Quick AN: VERY dialogue-heavy, if you don't like that, sorry!)**

"Togami, Isn't the weather beautiful!"

"I guess..." He held his tongue. He rubbed his eyes, tired from all his anger. Of course, it had faded but a tinge of it remained.

"What's wrong?" The shorter boy looked up at him, confused

"Why would you want to know?" He scoffed with a sly smirk playing at his lips.

"Cause you're my friend and I care for you? Duh."

Makoto grabbed his hand and dragged him to a tree. He sat on the dirt and leaves bundled up under the tree.

Makoto smiled. "Sit here!"

"Why would _I_ sit on the dirty ground?"

"Cause....Um... I'm here?" Byakuya's face lit up red, and soon he was looking away, embarrassed. 

"Fine, pleb™." He sat down, disgusted by the dirt that was getting all over his outfit.

Makoto rested his hand into Byakuya's, intertwining their fingers. Both of them looked away, a blush layered on both of their cheeks. Byakuya rested his head on Makoo's shoulder, deciding the risk was well worth taking.

Makoto looked at him, surprised. "Byakuya's going soft, I see." He laughed. Byakuya grinned and playfully hit his leg.

"It's your fault."

"Huh? How?"

"No reason, I'm just joking."

"You sure?" He looked up, a concerned look on his face. "Togami's don't just joke around." He beamed.

He scoffed, "Like you could make me go soft."

"You're so stubborn!" He giggled, a sound that was the utmost pleasurable to Byakuya.

"Am not."

"You totally are! You won't even let me make you a meal."

Truthfully he just didn't want Makoto to hurt himself. He was pretty sure that Makoto's only knowledge of cooking was making ramen. Makoto, on the other hand, was pretty sure he could make a pretty good meal if Teruteru gave him some classes.

"Why did you even want to meet up with me?"

"Huh, oh, um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me?"

Byakuya mentally sighed, feeling embarrassed for even thinking he was going to say something else, what he really wanted him to say.

"Fine."

"Yes! I'm so excited to buy you things!"

"Buy me things? You're getting it twisted."

"What do you mean?" He said as he was getting up. He helped Byakuya to his feet.

He pulled Makoto close, eye level, a smirk loud and clear on his face, "I'll be one buying things for _you._ "

"Oh." His face had an obvious pink flush, coupled with a surprised look.

They walked to the mall, any talk they had was Makoto trying to convince him that he was an adult and could buy things himself.

"Please! One thing!" He pouted.

"One and only one. I'm not confident you'll buy something... good."

"Ouch." He joked. He grabbed Byakuya's hand, intertwining their fingers once more.

Byakuya shifted his hair more in front of his face, feeling the hot burning of blush dusted across his cheeks. He didn't refuse the hand-holding, though. He hoped that Makoto didn't question this, but then again, this was Naegi, the painfully oblivious crush,

Soon they got to the mall. Makoto jumped up, happy, and excited to explore the big building. He ran in, pulling Byakuya with him.

"Togami-chan, what do you wanna do first?"

Togami furrowed his brows. "Chan?"

"Cause I think you're cute, even when you're being an ass." He laughed, gleeful as always.

"I am not cute, I am _handsome._ "

"Handsomely cute, that is." Makoto mimicked his voice.

"I'll take what I can get in compliments."

"I have a whole room full if you require more." He purred.

He snorted, "As if, you wouldn't want me getting too cocky."

"You're always cocky." He pulled Byakuya into a boutique.

He pulled his hand away from Byakuya, running off to hide. He snickered, childishly waiting for Byakuya to look for him. Instead, Byakuya was looking around for an outfit to treat Makoto to.

"Togami-chan find me~!"

He quickly chose an outfit and then looked for Makoto. He rolled his eyes at this cute, but childish game he was playing.

In the end, he found Makoto laying on a pile of clothes. Lewd thoughts spiraled in his mind, given the pose Makoto was in. But this was not the time for that, so instead, he pushed them away.

"You're such a child."

"I'm an adult!" He pouted. Byakuya pinched the shorter males cheeks, prompting Makoto to playful hit him.

"I bought something for you, perhaps it'll make you look more professional than what you wear on the regular."

"I'm a principal, what more do you want from me?" He chuckled.

"And I'm a teacher, so?" He rolled his eyes.

"But we also own a company, which is weird to say."

"Just try on the outfit." He threw him the bags and waited outside the room.

"You can come in, It's not like I have anything to hide!" Makoto called out from the changing room.

Byakuya mentally cursed, 'Does he want to kill me?' He opened the small door and walked in, avoiding eye contact, or even just looking at Makoto.

"I wish I looked stronger..." Byakuya looked over to the other man, seeing him flex his arms in disapproval. Although he was smaller than most, he was lean, and not particularly frail.

"You look fine." He rolled his eyes, walking up behind him.

"But I don't wanna look fine! I wanna look...powerful." He frowned. Byakuya turned his Makotos chin to face him.

"You were powerful enough to get rid of that wretched woman, I think your fine."

"I don't wanna be fine!" He turned his head away sharply, clenching his jaw together.

Byakuya let his guard down. "Look at me." He said,a softer tone in place of his usual rigid one.

"What?" Byakuya placed a hand on Makoto's cheek, who was pouting.

Byakuya sighed, a blush creeping up on his cheeks once more. "You look good, Makoto."

Makoto's face instantly changed, a smile replacing the grimace on his face. To see that his opinions heavily influenced Makoto surprised Byakuya. He yelled at himself, noting to be more careful when talking about how Makoto looks to Makoto himself.

"I do?" He gushed.

"Uh, yes." Byakuya's head hung low, embarrassed.

Makoto pulled the shirt over his lean frame, "How does the shirt look on me? I think it looks a bit formal for the occasion, doesn't it?"

"I don't think so, especially since it's perfect for the occasion."

"Huh? What's that mean?" He raised a brow, turning his head to face Byakuya.

"We're going to have dinner, at a _nice_ place."

"You don't think I eat at nice places?"

"What's a nice place to you, if you're so adamant that you know best?"

"Uh, Olive Garden?" Byakuya shook his head, snickering at this suggestion.

"You're going to like this place much better, believe me," Makoto smirked, letting out a cheeky laugh alongside.

"Hey, I've noticed something!"

"What?"

"You haven't called me pleb since we were in the park. Am I making Togami soft?" He joked.

**(You do be making him hard doe)**

"Do you like it when I call you a pleb?" He paused, thinking, "Is that your kink or something?" Recently, having learned "Kink" from Komaeda, he put the newly learned word to use.

Makoto started having a coughing fit, his whole facing turning red. "That's-"

"Are you okay, pleb™?" He pulled Makoto up, into his arms. He pat his back softly.

"Y-Yeah." He felt the smaller males head dig into the crook of his neck, refusing to leave his arms. He didn't force him off, instead pulling him closer.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into Makoto's ear. He felt the shiver of the man in his arms.

He nodded, finally separating from Byakuya. "Can we get that dinner, I'm pretty hungry?"

"Me as well." He nodded, before picking up his phone. He dialed his limo driver's number, waiting for him to drive them.

"Do we need a limo?"

"Obviously."

"Togami chan~!" He scrunched his face up, "That seems excessive."

"As it should." He put the phone to his ear, holding a finger to his mouth, signifying Makoto to be quiet. Makoto pouted like a child, putting a smile on his face.

Makoto grabbed Byakuya's hand, leading him out of the store.

"Are you done yet?" He whispered.

"Sh! I'm on the phone."

And soon the limo was there. They got in, enjoying the refreshing drinks and snacks laid out for them. Very extra, but that was what Togami's did.

"Ooooh! What's this one?" Makoto pointed to a pink, tall glass of liquid, thinking it looked _rich_.

"Champagne... I'm surprised even pleb like you didn't know _that._

"Well, I don't exactly spend my salary on rich people's food, ya know?" Byakuya scoffed at this.

"Why not? It's clearly one million times better than that pleb food served to you."

"I like home-cooked meals, Byakuya! I want to cook meals for someone one day, then care for them, and make them love me forever!" He grinned childishly.

_'What if I already love you forever?'_ Byakuya shook the thought out of his head.

"So, you want to be a house-husband, per se?" He couldn't imagine himself that way at all. Byakuya knew he could not cook for the life of him. Makoto was getting good at it though, quickie replacing ramen meals with something more fulfilling.

More love-filled...

He scratched the back of his head, giggling, "I guess, if that's what you wanna call it."

_'How cute!'_ Byakuya covered his face, feeling it grow hot.

"You good?" He cupped the side of his face, "You're a bit red, are you sick?"

"I-Uh," He pulled away from Makoto's touch, "I'm fine, pleb!"

"Just making sure, I love you, you know?" Makoto smiled, looking like more of an angel than he did before, if that was even possible.

_'Love me?_ ' His face only grew redder.

"Love me? Stop saying such silly things." He turned away and stared out the window.

Makoto tugged on Byakuya's sleeve making him face him. "But It's true! You're one of my closest _friends_!"

_'Oh...'_ Byakuya internally facepalmed, thinking Makoto should be more careful with his words.

"Sirs?" They heard the limo driver, "We're here."

Byakuya got out first and walked over to Makoto's door. He opened it for him as a gentleman should. It made Makoto blush.

He took Makoto's arm and led him to the inside of the restaurant. Makoto was amazed by how beautiful and fancy this place was.

"I booked us in beforehand, so we're sitting here." He showed him the seats, which were padded with red leather. He took this time to look at the restaurant's interior more. Chandeliers and candles were the lightings, making the already beautiful Byakuya, look even more angelic.

"Wow, It's beautiful here! But I just gotta say, I don't think anything could overshine you." Makoto laid his head on Byakuya's shoulder, feeling the butterflies in his stomach restlessly jab at him.

"You're cheesy, Makoto." He snorted.

"I was just trying to compliment you! Hmph!" He pouted, looking even cuter to Byakuya.

...

After a while of ordering and Makoto getting confused by the names of every dish, they were done. Makoto had his food and Byakuya had his.

Makoto happily ate. "Yummy! This shabu shabu is so yummy! And, and this Udon! God, you know just what restaurants to eat at, Byakuya!" He slurped his noodles satisfactorily.

Byakuya nodded, chewing his excessively expensive meal.

"What did you get?" He looked over at Byakuya's dish, seeing light-colored fish.

"Fugu."

"Uh, isn't that dangerous?"

"It's an expensive restaurant, it's good quality. And if anything did happen, I'd sue these plebs for their whole life." He shrugged.

They ate all their food, and then just sat their booking at each other before Byakuya spoke up, a light blush on his cheeks.

"I actually needed to tell you something," He looked at Makoto's face, cute as always, and succumbed to his fears, "But it's not that important."

"Oh." Makoto looked down, sadness growing in his face. Byakuya got up and paid the bill.

"I should get going." He looked away, disappointed.

Not important. yeah, he'll keep telling himself that. He waved to Makoto signaling the end of their dinner-da- platonic dinner. His head hung low, and soon it started raining.

He scowled in contempt. First, he couldn't confess, second, it rains. His day couldn't be any worse. He sat on a bench nearby, waiting for his limo.

Makoto, on the other hand, was still sitting in the restaurant, confused. 'Did I do something?' he couldn't quite piece together why Byakuya was in such a hurry to leave.

He wanted Byakuya to stay longer, to smile more, and especially keep holding his hand like he was doing before. Makoto knew it, that he had had a crush on him for a while, even going back to when they were trapped in that school.

Now they were older, and certainly growing to suit their looks.

He frowned, sighing in sadness. He really wanted to tell him something. But he could wait.

It wasn't that important...

Or was it?

Slowly he pieced it together, Byakuya acting strange, being somewhat nice, and letting him be up and close.

His eyes widened, with all the new information being processed in his head. He ran outside, seeing Byakuya pacing around.

His smile widened, and he ran up to Byakuya. Byakuya's head cocked in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you-"

"Of course I love you!" He pulled Byakuya's tie, bringing him to his level. He laid a passionate kiss on his lips, not stopping until he couldn't breathe.

( **EXTRA** :

**Makoto: So?**

**Byakuya: [Malfunctioning] I-**

**Makoto: Come onnnnnnn**

**Byakuya: Fine... I Iove you pleb** ™ **...**

**Makoto: You're the best! I love you too♥ )**

**(AN: Theres gon be a part 2 for this part two lmao.)**


	14. Kokichi is sick (V3 chatfic, no particular ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: Chaos ensues, slight angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Infers abuse, talks about ableism, neglect, panic attack pretty much, depression, self loathing. never being good enough
> 
> i am so sorry but vr au's need to be sad, love yall :)
> 
> (Background info: This is set in a vr au, they are not with their fake memory parents (Ie; kaito's kind grandparents) but rather why they really have)
> 
> (Also i have no fucking clue what ship i was going for???? pretty sure they are all on the table, and kokichi talks like an idiot in this and i love it. Gonta's writing is based off of his Japanese talking style, so no more caveman talking).
> 
> USERNAMES:
> 
> (Space monkey: Kaito, Detective pikachu: shuichi, Elton john: kaede, Antman: gonta, Mr. Gonstealyoman: korekiyo, Atua's bitch: angie, emoboi: ryoma, be-boop: kiibo, bread roll: Maki, cum dumpster: miu, mommy: kirumi, Gremlin: Kokichi)

**Gremlin:** omfg im fucking sicK im gonna fucking die i bet this was kaitos bitch ass fault for coughing on me with his tuberculosis headass gROSSSSS I HATE EVERYTHINGGG

 **Space Monkey:** i-

 **Space monkey:** I didn't get you sick dumbass,,,, my tb is fugckin cured bi-

 **Bread roll:** he's dramatic and gross dont believe him

 **Gremlin:** yall mean for what?

 **Gremlin:** i have a life taking disease and yall laughing i- 

**Gremlin:** see you at my funeral bitch

 **Detective pikachu:** What are you sick with then

 **Gremlin:** anythong bitch, im the universe

 **Antman:** He sounds delusional, thats not good

 **Detective pikachu:** He's always delusional, he's Kokichi

 **Mr. gonstealyoman:** I guess this name is better than my old one

 **Mr. gonstealyoman:** thank you kokichi :) I am glad we have come to an understanding

 **Gremlin** : kay sexy

 **Gremlin:** IGNRE WHAT I JUST SENT

 **Gremlin:** IGNORE IT IGNORE IT IGNORE ITTTTT

 **Antman:** who was that for???

 **Gremlin:** NO ONE,,, 

**Gremlin:** Okay,,, maybe sexy tall men in general lowkey

 **Gremlin:** okay,,,, maybe anyone over 6 feet 

**Detective pikachu:** i feel excluded

 **Detective pikachu:** good, i don't like you kokichi, your an ass

 **Gremlin:** u sound jelly shumaiiiiii

 **be-boop:** perhaps he is telling the truth, you know,

 **be-boop:** according to my data, in chapter four Shuichi stated that you will never have friends, and no one will ever like you

 **Gremlin:** SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP MAKING ME FEEL BADBSKVKHDVKDSKJV

 **Antman:** do you need me to come over? I can make you tea?

 **mommy:** Do you know how to do that, Gonta? I can teach you?

 **Antman:** Gonta does know, thank you very much. 

**Antman:** Gonta is not a child, Tojo-chan, please don't regard me as one

 **Antman:** Gonta can cook, can clean, can be gentle, and has his own mind

 **Space monkey:** but we're just making sure man, cuz, you know,,,, chapter 4

 **Antman:** I am capable of things just like you!!!!!

 **Antman:** Gonta doesn't know why you guys treat me like a child :(

 **Gremlin:** yeah, hot stuff over there is basically a prodigy homies

 **Antman:** Gonta is dumb though, don't say that.

 **Antman:** Gonta is no prodigy, in fact, he is below average in everything

 **Gremlin:** Whats ur test scores bitch

 **Antman:** Gonta got a 98 on my english test,, but i wanted a 100, which would make Gonta actually smart :( 

**Antman:** Gonta is not good enough to be friends with you all

 **Antman:** I can do basic stuff like tojo said...

 **Antman:** maybe i do need help?

 **Antman:** im not sure anymore:((((

 **Gremlin:** THEY ARE ABLEIST GONTA,,, THEY FEEL SUPERIOR FOR TREATING UUUUU LIKE A CHILD

 **Detective pikachu:** You sound really delusional Kokichi, maybe you should get sleep

 **Gremlin:** S T F U, IM SPITTING ST8 FACTS BITCH

 **Detective pikachu:** Sure you are. Now get some rest. 

**Gremlin:** GRRRR WHY WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOTS??

 **Bread roll:** Cause your stupid and aggressive

 **Gremlin:** your personality, basically?

 **Bread roll:** shut up at least i have a boyfriend

 **Gremlin:** Technically, you just stole my frienemy 

**Gremlin:** Yall do be avoiding each other doe

 **Space Monkey:** WE ARE NOT

 **Gremlin:** Yeah yeah

 **Gremlin:** yesterday i saw you to enter the same cafe by accident, duck your heads, then sit across the cafe from each other, all _while_ avoiding eye contact

 **Gremlin:** Soooo,,, things not going well in paradise?

 **Detective pikachu:** you're nosy

 **Gremlin:** says the literal detective 

**Space monkey:** everythings fine your just a dickkkk

 **Gremlin:** "oooo! Im momo-chan, i say bad word and go brrrrr"

 **Space monkey:** im going to fucking stab him 

**Gremlin:** You cant, ive already enslaved you with my chaotic, yet cute hijinks, havent i~

 **Space monkey:** STOP STOP NO NOT THE SQUIGLY

 **Gremlin:** is it the sex? WHY DONT YOU MAKE EYE CNOTACT WITH UR LADY NO MORE 

**Space monkey:** ITS NOT THE SEX I HATE YOU

 **Gremlin:** im free by the way at 8 ;)

 **Bread roll:** STOP trying to steal my boyfriend kokichi, ive told you this before

 **Bread roll:** NO

 **Bread roll:** BODY

 **Antman:** Gonta interrupts to say, Gonta loves you kokichi, and we should get flowers together, than maybe we can prank some people :D 

**Bread roll:** Ive never wanted to stab you more, gonta

 **Gremlin:** I'd enjoy that very much, fine fellow ;)

 **Gremlin:** but idk,,,, can you like take care of me first, cuz IM SICK BECAUSE OF KAITO TUBERCULOSIS ASS

 **Space monkey:** I DONT HAVE TB ANYMORE

 **Gremlin:** SURE YOU DONT 

**Space monkey:** I DONT

 **Gremlin:** BUT GUESS WHAT

 **Gremlin:** YOU STILL SMOKE DUMBASS AND THATS NOT GOOD FOR U OR YOUR TUBERCULOSIS

 **Detective pikachu:** He smokes?

 **Atua's bitch:** he does, i walked in on him in the bathroom lmao

 **Atua's bitch:** he was scared shitless and threw it out the window, needless to say atua does nt approve

 **Gremlin:** DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE VACCINE????

 **Space monkey:** Uh,,, i was taught vaccines were bad, so no i don't have the vaccine

 **Gremlin:** I HATE OLD PEOPLE

 **Gremlin:** ABOLISH OLD PEOPLEEEE

 **Gremlin:** THEY SPREAD MISINFORMATION AND IT PHISCALLY HURTS ME TO SEEEEEE

 **Space monkey:** your dramatic, it cant be that bad

 **Gremlin:** say that when you catch it again

 **Gremlin:** i swear you coughed on me like,,,, 5 weeks ago tho

 **Antman:** OOOO! Fun fact: Tuberculosis can lay dormant from 3 months to a few years! 

**Space monkey:** u guys are just trying to scare me

 **Bread roll:** Just checked the chat after using the br and,,m YOUDONT HAVE YOU VACCINES???

 **Detective pikachu:** Im sorry, but kaito, please,,,,, for the love of god get vaccines

 **Space monkey:** alright alright, ill do it cuz you guys are all on my case and i don't like being the villain :(

 **Gremlin:** Im so happy i have gonta with me rn, he is making me tea while yall rot in your distant ass relationship (THIS IS FOR YOU KAITO)

 **Space monkey** : Im going to destroy your bloodline in about three seconds if you dont stfu right fucking now

 **Gremlin:** Hhehe i have an inaprwopwiate joke uwu

 **emoboi:** STOP PLEASE DEAR GOD

 **cum dumpster:** wHAt Is iT YOU WHORE

 **Gremlin:** i was gonna say wouldn't he need to like,,,, have sex with my family to weed out my bloodline or something??

 **cum dumpster:** i-

 **cum dumpster:** Why am i acting surprised, ive watched porn with more extravagant plots than this

 **cum dumpster:** ie; are you guys FUCKING? RIGHT INFRONT OF MY SALAD??? is one i will cherish with my soul

 **emoboi:** hehe why did she point out the salad

 **Space monkey:** I hate u kokichi, i truly do

 **Gremlin:** I bet if you got the chance u would kiss me space boy :P

_Bread roll has left the chat_

**Space monkey:** o god is she ddoing one of those bf loyalty tests or smthing???

 **Space monkey:** now im nervous lmao

 **Gremlin:** why you so nervous stupid~~~~

 **Gremlin:** It not like ur cheating on her homie

 **Space monkey:** It's just a placebo effect

 **Gremlin:** My brain feels fried Momo-chan,, i don't understand big boy words right now

 **Space monkey:** Basically, if you take a pill that doesn't do anything but you don't know that and believe it does, you will scientifically start to feel better

 **Gremlin:** first and only time saying this, but thank you 

**Space monkey:** HEHEHEB YOU SAID THANK YOU YOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOUYOU SAID THANK YOU

 **Gremlin:** Kaito,,, imma need you to do me a favor and look up on your ceiling

 **Space monkey:** i hate you, idk what it is, but i hte you

 **Gremlin:** good <3

 **Space monkey:** HE REPLACED ALL MY THE STARS ON MY CELING WITH FUCKIBG DICKSSS

 **Space monkey:** THIS IS THE LST FUCKING STRAW IM GONNA LOSE IT

 **Space monkey:** IF MY GRANDPARENTS SEE THIS BULLSHIT THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME, SLAP ME, MAYBE BREAK MY NECK AND DESTROY MEE

 **Space monkey:** Im GENUINLEY panicing HOW TF am i gona get this off my wal???? They are going to bbat me senselpess help me shUichi

 **Detective pikachu** : o god, i can sense the sheer pain and scaredness in that tet, 

**Detective pikachu:** are you for real gong to get hurt or are you pulling a kokichi?

 **Space monkey:** FUCKING HELP ME IM NOT FUCKING JOKINGKABKCB HELP THEY ARE NOT HOME RN THEY ARE LIKEE,,,, 40 MINUTES AWAY PLEASEE 

**Gremlin:** okay,,, maybe this wasn't the best prank.,,, i guess i'll help clean up cuz im not that much of a sociopath

 **Gremlin:** tbh my parents can go shove it too lowkey terrible 0/10 

**Space monkey:** AHHHH IM SO SCARED PLS PSL GET HERE FAST

 **be-boop:** Of course, i will come, i will survey the outside of the house

 **Antman:** Gonta is coming too! We will get this done in _under_ 40 minutes!

 **Space monkey:** OKAY

 **Gremlin:** Lowkey, if i cough on you ignore it bitch your the one who made me like this

 **Space monkey:** W HA TDONT COUGH ON ME IM NOT SICK ANYMORE

 **Gremlin:** I will give you TB again just cuz your making me suffer

 **Space monkey:** Suffer what??? putting dicks on my FUCKING WALL???

 **Gremlin:** Guilt, idiot, im feeling guilty. 

**cum dumpster:** oof thats new

 **emoboi:** yeah i wasn't expecting it

 **Mr.gonstealyoman:** Me neither. It is rather peculiar seeing it being texted by him because he is always feels not guilty of his bad actions.

 **be-boop:** I do believe he means it, though...

 **emoboi:** impossible.

 **cum dumpster:** i agree, literally impossible.

 **Gremlin:** I HAVE A FUCKIBG SOUL YOU CRazY CONSPIRACISTS **  
**

 **Antman:** Quick question, shuichi can i stay with you again? It'll be dark when i get home and gonta can't do that so,,, please help

 **Detective pikachu:** my parents are like blank slates, who eat slowly, watch tv slowly, and never look at me. Im sure they wouldn't mind :P

 **Antman:** ALRIGHT! :D LETS GET MISSION: MR. MOMOTA ROOM REPAIR DONE!

 **Gremlin:** ooo! I like the name! IM INNNN! **  
**

**Detective pikachu:** On it!

 **be-boop:** Ready for look out!

 **Space monkey:** I love you guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Im lowkey sorry i ended this chaotic mess with angst,,,, but like fr i love it i love angst,, i hate reading it but love writing it

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that you guys, yes you, can request different ships for me!
> 
> You can comment on a ship you would like me to do. Along with themes or au's and such that go along with your ship. I'll take about any ship, there are only a few ships I won't accept. 
> 
> Like...Junko x Mikan, Hiyoko x Mikan, TeruTeru X anyone but masturbation lmao, and a few more that I really can't think of right now. Anything abusive or strange. 
> 
> (I would write something with TeruTeru in it if I could. How do you write this motherfucker?)
> 
> If you would like a more uncommon ship, please explain it a bit, so I can get a small idea of how to even write it for you. 
> 
> (I don't discriminate ships it's just that sometimes I literally cannot imagine two characters together.)
> 
> Things I don't take:
> 
> -Abuse (Unless It's a character being taken out of an abusive relationship)
> 
> -BDSM (I mean... I might lol)
> 
> -Hardcore smut (smacking, hardcore name-calling (Only things I'm uncomfortable saying otherwise fine) very, very descriptive smut scenes)
> 
> -X-Readers (I have a separate book for that, I won't update often because I don't like writing them, It makes me uncomfortable.)
> 
> -Rape (Unless it's someone getting rescued for it, I'm not a sociopath lmao)
> 
> \----
> 
> Otherwise, everything else is fine. I can do any character from any game, you can request Au's and personalities, or you can leave it up to me. Just specify if you want it fluffy or smutty or in the middle or mildly. Thank you for reading this!
> 
> If I say no to you, I'm super sorry! sometimes I just know I won't be able to write it 
> 
> (The people who ask for smut are most likely to get shot down. That's not because I don't like smut or can't write it. I get weirdly uncomfortable, so it takes a long time to write it.)


End file.
